My Grandpa's a Ghost
by Combinations
Summary: Bardock makes a request to see his still living family and is permitted to, only they can't see him, but Goten can and together with Trunks, who can somehow see him too, they'll have an adventure none of them will ever forget!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a fic based on an idea that the great author Burenda gave me! I hope she likes how I'm gonna write it!

This fic is an A/U (like most fics) and takes place before the Buu Saga. Goku is still alive and didn't die in the Cell Games. Goten and Trunks both have tails. Goten is 7 and Trunks is 8.

Bardock has gotten to keep his body because he tried to stop Frieza.

I'm not sure who the main character is. It's probably either Goten or Bardock, (or both).

I'm a victim of American dubbing, so some of the character names will be the English ones and some won't. If you know what the Japanese ones are then e-mail me or tell me in a review.

Well, that's about it. If there is something wrong with my story, tell me what it is in a review and I'll try to fix it. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: *clears throat* I do not own DragonBall Z or its characters. *thinks for a moment* Actually, one of my e-mail addresses is cutiegoten, so does that count as owning Goten!? *someone throws a rock at Abi and she get's hit in the head* Itai! That hurt! *rubs head* I guess it doesn't mean anything.... Anyway, I do own the ideas for this story.... Wait a minute.... Since Burenda gave me this idea, then doesn't she own the ideas for this story? Yeah.... I guess she does.... Well I do own any characters I make up!

**My Grandpa's a Ghost**

(Prologue)

Bardock sighed as he looked in front of him and surveyed the long line of souls. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He put his hands behind his head and looked up into the endless yellow sky.

__

Honestly! This is way_ too much trouble to go through just to ask King Yema a question!_

"Next!" He heard King Yema's loud voice call from the very front of the line. The whole line moved up.

__

At least the line's moving..., he muttered to himself.

"Next!"

~*~

Finally, it was Bardock's turn in line.

"Bardock! What are you doing up here? I thought you died quite a few years ago!" King Yema exclaimed.

"Hai I did. Against Frieza-baka, remember?"

"I sure do. So what brings you here?"

"I need to ask you a question. Do you think you could let me go see how my family is doing? The one on chikyuu?"

King Yema looked at Bardock in surprise.

"Bardock.... Gomen, but I can't allow you to go and see your family. Not with your body and no request from one of the Kai's. It's against the rules."

Bardock looked down.

"Wakatta."

Bardock turned to leave.

"Demo...." King Yema started, making Bardock stop. "I can allow you to go to chikyuu to see them in ghost form."

Bardock looked at him. "In ghost.... form...? What's the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you can go to earth and see your family but they won't be able to see you."

~*~

Goten looked at the yon-star dragonball on its little pillow as Goku told him why it was the most special dragonball to him. They both sat in a chair next to the table that had the dragonball lying on top of it out in Ojiisan Gohan's old house.

"....before Ojiisan Gohan died, he gave it to me and I always think of it as containing Ojiisan Gohan's sprit." Goku told him.

"'Tousan? Was Ojiisan Gohan nice?" Goten asked.

Goku nodded.

"What about your otousan? Was he nice?"

Goku stared at his youngest son, a little taken back by his question.

"Well, I never knew my otousan. I pray he was." Goku answered.

Goten nodded at his father's answer. He picked up the dragonball and started at the four red stars.

"I wish I could meet Ojiisan, 'Tousan." Goten whispered to him.

"I suppose it would be nice...."

"Goku, Goten! It's suppertime!" Chi-Chi called their house.

"Coming Chi-Chi! Let's go Goten." Goku said, standing up and starting to walk back to the house.

"Hai, 'Tousan!" Goten said, placing the dragonball gently back on the pillow. _That's what I wish for! That I could see and meet Ojiisan!,_ Goten thought to himself before following his otousan. He didn't notice the dragonball glow a bright gold quickly before returning to its normal color.

~*~

"So then....I can see them?" Bardock asked.

King Yema nodded. "Hai. But remember that they can't see you. Don't forget that."

"Don't worry! I won't!"

"Good. Now go to chikyuu before I change my mind! Just go through that door and you should end up on chikyuu. Sayoonara Bardock. And don't mess anything up!"

"Arigatou, Yema-sama! Sarabada!" Bardock called to him as he ran to through the door. He didn't give damn that it went way out of his character, he was just excited that he was going to get to see his family.

~*~

A/N: So? How was it? I hope that it was good. Please review (flames are welcome)!

That's about it! Again, thanks to Burenda for the idea for this story! *gives Burenda a thumbs up* You're so awesome, sugoi, and nice! You all should definitely read her story, **Wish for the Past**! It's an awesome story!


	2. Seeing is Believing

A/N: Okay. To start this chapter off, I would like to thank every single one of the people that have reviewed for this story so far! They are:

Burenda- I can't wait to see his face too! *stops* Actually, I already know what his face is going to look like, 'cause I'm writing this story! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and thanks again for the idea! (By the way....Is it okay if I advertise stories, like you? I'm asking 'cause I don't want it to seem like I'm copying your idea!)

M-Grey- Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for telling me those Japanese names! It _will_ help me out a bit! Actually, more than a bit! A bunch! Thanks for reviewing!

ChichiX- I hope it'll turn out funny too! Thanks for the review!

Frozenflower- I'm glad you enjoy the characterization of Bardock! I enjoyed your review! (I'm glad Burenda looks out after all Bardock writers!)

gerrys giant green grassmonkey- I'm glad you didn't flame and enjoyed the first chapter of '**My Grandpa's a Ghost**'! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Your review was appreciated!

Pooglepoogle- Although this fic isn't gonna be a Torture Gohan fic, I do hope it will be a great Bardock fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Pupetta- I'm happy you think I've done a good job so far and I will update soon! Bunches of thanks for the review!

Kitty-chan- The next part is up! Thankies for the review!

The Crazy Saiyan Stalker- I'm sorry, but I don't have a mailing list. Here's an update though! Lots of thanks!

Katie- Here's the next chapter for ya! Enjoyed your review!

Saiyan Princess- Nice puppy dog eyes! Anyway, I'm adding a new chapter! Here ya go!

sakura117us- I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Review appreciated!

I'm so happy you all reviewed! Thank you so, so, so, so much! You're all the best! I'll always put up the new reviewers for each chapter, unless there gets to be too many!

Anyway, there's not much to say....If there's something wrong with this story, then tell me and I'll try to change it. Flames are welcome. Also, first, I'll be using Japanese names from now on and some Japanese dialogue. And second, I'm making it that Enma-daio gave Bardock the ability to speak the language that Goku, Goten and everyone else can speak (which is either Japanese or English, whichever you want it to be). 

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z! Although I wish I did, but I only own a few things, and I don't think you'd want them, so don't sue me! Also, Burenda gave me the idea for this story, so she should get some credit for it.

** My Grandpa's a Ghost**

Seeing is believing

Bardock blinked. He looked around. He was on Chikyuu all right, somewhere in the middle of mountains, or a forest, or some where out in the wilderness. Where, he didn't know, but the question was, where was his family?

He heard some laughing coming from behind him and turned to see a man who looked exactly like him, same hair, same muscle structure, wearing a blue and orange gi walk into a small house, followed by a young child, a boy, wearing a copy of the mans gi.

"What'd you think 'Kaasan made for supper, 'Tousan?" The young boy asked.

"Don't know! Maybe it's fish!" The man answered, laughing.

"Yeah!" The boy laughed as they both entered the house.

__

That's gotta be them. No way in hell that hair is a coincidence! Bardock told himself, taking a few steps toward the house.

__

Better step quietly. Don't want them to hear- Bardock stopped in the middle of that thought. He slapped his forehead with one hand."I forgot!" He yelled to himself. "They can't see or hear me! I don't think I'll ever get used to this!"

He ran up to the house looked into the window and saw that they were eating at the table, obviously joined by the rest of their family, a woman and a teenager. They all laughed.

__

They seem to be doing great. I wonder what Kakarot's sons are called....

~*~

Bardock looked around one of the rooms in the house. Not to invade any privacy, he just wanted to look around the house, see what kind of things they were all into.

The room he was in had to be the small boy's room because it was covered in, well, children things. That really was the only way he could describe it.

He heard to the room open and he turned around.

The boy was looking over his shoulder.

"We're training in the morning, right 'Tousan?"

Bardock heard his father answer, 'hai' before the boy closed the door. He hadn't learned his name yet. He was probably the son of Kakarot, seeing as to he looked exactly like him.

The little boy turned his head toward him. He blinked in confusion.

"Who're you? How'd you get in here?" He asked.

It was Bardock's turn to blink in confusion. _He...he's not suppose to be able to see me!_

The boy looked a little closer at Bardock's face.

"That's weird. You look a lot like me!" He laughed.

He ran in a circle around Bardock looking him up and down, studying him. Bardock's head followed him as he did so.

He stopped in front of him and grinned.

"I'm Son Goten! You know? You look a lot like 'Tousan and me!" Goten told him laughing.

"Um, Goten? I have a question. Is your fathers name Kakarot?" Bardock asked, still not believing that he could see him.

Goten shook his head. "Nu uh! 'Tousan's name is Son Goku!"

Bardock looked down. Maybe this wasn't his family after all. Then Goten said something that erased that thought from his mind.

"Actually, Vegeta-san always calls 'Tousan by his Saiya-jin name, Kakarrot! But," Goten started. "How did you know that? Other than Vegeta-san and our friends, no one else knows that! The only person I can think that would know that would be his Otousan but he...." Then it seemed to hit Goten and he smiled from ear to ear.

"All right!! It worked!!" He laughed to Bardock.

"Nani? What worked?" Bardock asked.

"I didn't think it would, 'cause we only have one dragonball but it did work! You're my Ojisan, aren't you?! You came back with the dragonball! Ah, man! Trunks is gonna freak!"

"Trunks....?" Bardock asked, but Goten didn't seem to hear him.

He stopped in his laughing and pointed to the halo above Bardock's head.

"But if you're back from the dead, then why do you have a halo?" Goten asked.

"Well, Goten, I'm not really back from the dead. I'm just hear because Enma-daio let me come back in ghost form to check on everyone. No one's suppose to be able to see me, but I'm guessing, since you made a wish on this 'dragonball' thing, you can see me."

"O....Kay...." Goten said, seeming to understand.

"Goten, you can't tell anyone about me okay?"

"Why?"

"Because they might not believe you and Enma-daio might make me go back if someone finds out about me, other than you."

~*~

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter finished! *Jumps up and down* Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone likes this chapter too!

Note to Burenda: I'd like to thank you for advertising my story! It was greatly appreciated!

Also, gomen for getting this story out late! I didn't mean for it to be that late!

Any ?'s ask and I'll try to answer!

That's 'bout it! Ja ne!

~Angel Abi~


	3. What You Can't See, Can Hurt You

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And 27 reviews! That's sugoi! Thankies for all the reviews! This story is dedicated to all those who have written one and will in the future!

Also, from now on, I'm only gonna answer the questions in the reviews because, even though I am thankful, I don't think I'll thank every person that writes a review. I guess that was a first-time kinda thing. Anyway, on with review questions!

Michiru Sakuya- Gohan and Chi-Chi _will_ be appearing every now and then.

JessIchi- Trunks most definitely will have a good role in this fic!

That's all the questions I got in the reviews! Now, what you've all been waiting for, it's time for.....The DISCLAIMER! *laughs* (had ya goin' didn't I?)

Disclaimer:

Angel Abi: *looks down at a script in her hands* I...go...npt...oyn.......? *Blinks in confusion* Who wrote this....?

Trunks: I did!

Angel Abi: It's not very good.  


Trunks: *mumbles*

Goten: *laughs* I bet if I said I wrote it, she'd say is was good!

Trunks: Yeah right...

Goten: Watch! Hey, Angel Abi! I wrote it!

Angel Abi: Oh, you did Goten-chan?! It's very, very good! *Smiles*

Goten: *laughs in victory*

Trunks: *growls*

Angel Abi: Anyway, Goten-chan wrote on this piece of paper that I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I think.... I do, however, own this story. With the exception of the idea, because Burenda owns that! 

Now on with the chapter!

****

My Grandpa's a Ghost

(What You Can't See, Can Hurt You)

__

'To those who see miraculous sights and envision all of the wonders hidden from the eye'

"....So....were, I mean, are you strong too?" Goten asked Bardock as he pulled his night-shirt over his head.

"Strong...?" Bardock asked, confused, while he sat on Goten's bed. Goten nodded. "I guess so...why?"

Goten shrugged. "I was just wondering because 'Tousan and Oniisan are really strong. And since they're really strong, you must be too." Goten ran over to his bed and stuck his nose only inches from Bardock's. "After all, where else would they get it from?! You _must_ be really strong!!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.

Bardock was a little taken back by the small boy's outburst. "Uh....."

Goten closed his eyes and smiled as he tilted his head a little to one side. "Right?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"Uh..." Bardock stammered. "R-right...I guess..."

"Goten!" Chi-Chi's loud voice yelled from down the hall.

Goten closed his eyes again and cringed. "Uh oh..."

"Why aren't you in bed yet, young man?" Chi-Chi asked, opening his door. "And who are you talking to?"

"Uh...N-no one 'Kaasan!" Goten told her quickly and, as fast as he could, crawled under his covers and closed his eyes. "Good night 'Kaasan!"

Chi-Chi sighed before she shut off the light and started to close the door. "Good night Goten-chan. Get some good sleep. Remember that you have to train in the morning." She told him before closing the door.

Bardock blinked before looking down at Goten.

"_That's_ your Okaasan?!"

"Sure is! It's a good thing that she can't see you because I'm sure she would have kicked your butt to Timbuktu!"

~*~

Goten covered his mouth with one hand as he yawned. Bardock floated on his back, hands behind his head, above Goten as he asked questions about his family.

"So what's your Oniisan's name? And your....your Okaasan?" Bardock asked, mumbling the last part as he recalled her the night before.

"Oniisan's name is Gohan. And Okaasan's," He started before stifling another yawn, "Okaasan's name is Chi-Chi. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I have a question for you. Can you go through walls and stuff like that?" Goten asked looking up at him.

Bardock leaned his head back as far as it would go and made eye contact with his grandson.

"Uh..." He stammered, turning around onto his stomach. He put his head on one of his palms. "Maybe...Let's see." He turned toward the wall and reached out toward it. His hand went right through it.

Goten and Bardock blinked at the same time. "Guess so." They both muttered to each other.

"Can you go through humans too?" Goten asked. Bardock, again, blinked.

"Lets see." He floated down in front of Goten and knelt down so their eyes were even. He picked his hand up and lightly touched Goten's cheek. His hand didn't go through it.

Bardock smiled. "Nope!"

Goten smiled back. _Good._

"Who are you talking to, Goten?" A male voice asked from behind them. Goten quickly turned around and saw that it was Gohan.

"N-no one Big Brother!" Goten stammered as turned and walked as fast as he could down the rest of the steps and into the kitchen. Bardock stayed kneeling.

__

That was weird. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep. Gohan thought.

He started to walk down the rest of the steps. However, Bardock hadn't stood up yet and, since Bardock can't go through people, Gohan tripped over him and 'rolled' down the rest of the steps.

Goten stuck his head back in through the doorway and blinked at Gohan, who's was upside down with his back against the wall. He looked up at Bardock.

"What did you do?" Goten lipped the words to Bardock. He shrugged.

"What's wrong with Gohan, Goten?" Another voice said from behind Bardock. It was Goku walking down the stairs.

"S-stop 'Tousan! Don't walk any-" Too late. Goku tripped too and rolled down the stairs, just like Gohan, and landed in the same position. "More..."

Goten looked back at Bardock.

"Maybe I shouldn't kneel down on steps anymore...." Bardock suggested.

"Ya think?" Goten asked back, sweat dropping.

~*~

So? How was it? I hope it was good! Gomen to Goku and Gohan fans! That was a one time deal, I swear!

Gomen for getting this out so late. I just got back from my second vacation in 2 weeks! The first was in Florida and the second we went up to Rushville, NE.

This chapter is for all the people who have reviewed so far and will in the future! Arigatou!

Angel Abi


	4. Watch Out For Goten's Kamekameha!

A/N: Ohayo! I'm gonna update!.... Um I have something very...very important to say. If you read this story on MediaMiner.org, then you don't need to read this chapter. It's a new chapter on FF.net, but I've already added this chapter on MM.org.... Okay, I know that's confusing, so, here's the story:

I was logging onto FF.net today and looked at my statistic. I looked at the line that had, **My Grandpa's A Ghost**, and realized I only had 3 chapters up while I had written 4! I discovered that I had updated on MM.org while FF.net was down and then forgot to update my story when FF.net was working again! I also realized that MM.org had 4 chapters while FF.net only had 3, proving that I had forgotten to update! *slams head onto desk* And of course, knowing me, I didn't realize it 'til now. *mumbles that she needs to look at things closer* *sighs* (Gomen nasai Burenda!!!!)

So I repeat,** YOU** **DO NOT HAVE TO READ IF YOU HAVE READ ON MEDIAMINER.ORG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*gets a sheepish Son grin (TM)* Anyway, moving on, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter (if you haven't already read it)!

By the way, the quote after the title doesn't really have to do with ghosts or anything, but it explains what kind of happens in this chapter. Also, it'll be used in the story.

Also, this chapter has a little more Goku and Goten spending time together then Bardock and Goten, but there will be a lot in the next chapter.

Madi wants to write the disclaimer for this chapter (if you don't know who Madi is, check my profile).

Disclaimer: Madi: Angel Abi owns everything in this story!

Abi: Madi.....

Madi: Oops! I mean...she doesn't own anything in this story! She don't own the idea 'cause Burenda gave her that, so she owns that.

Abi: Thanks Sis!

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(Watch out for Goten's Kamekameha!)

__

'I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work.'

"So how 'bout we work on your Kamehameha wave, okay?" Goku asked Goten before they started training.

"Okay 'Tousan."

"Now you know how to do the hand movements right?"

Goten tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. Then he put his hand behind his head and got the famous Son grin on his face. "Well Oniisan taught me them, but I kind of forgot 'em." He laughed.

Goku sweat dropped.

"Okay, then I guess we'll go through them."

Bardock sat on a rock close to the father and son pair.

__

'Kamehameha? Is that an attack name?' Bardock thought to himself_._

As Goku went through all of the hand movements and what to say with each one, Goten watched closely, but also watched Bardock out of the corner of his eye.

Bardock tapped Goten's shoulder.

"Nani?" Goten asked not averting his eyes from his father.

"Hey kid. Who named this attack?" Bardock asked.

"Why?" Goten asked, looking at him strangely before quickly turning back to Goku.

"And it's like that." Goku said finishing.

"Just wondering."

"I think Muten Roshi did." Goten said out of the side of his mouth.

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you talking to Goten?"

"Um...No one 'Tousan."

"Are you sure?"

"P-positive."

"Okay...well then let's see you try it."

Goten gulped.

"Okay...I'll try.. Kame...." He started as he put his hands together. "Kame..." He said as he continued the hand movements.

"W-wait Goten! It's KameHA-" Goku tried to interrupt but was too late.

"HAA!!" Goten yelled as he finished.

He fired a blast but it was bigger than usual. It send Goten flying back a few feet.

After the dust cleared, Goku ran up to Goten while Bardock floated over head.

"Are you okay?" Goku and Bardock asked at the same time.

"I'm fine." Goten whispered as he sat up holding his head. "No need to worry 'Tousan, Ojiisan." Goten said before quickly covering his mouth and Bardock made a small yelp.

"Huh? Ojiisan?" Goku looked around behind him. "I don't see your Ojiisan any where."

"Goten!" Bardock growled.

"GOMEN!" Goten yelled in apology.

Goku turned back to Goten.

"Sorry for what?" He asked him.

"Uh!" Goten said. Bardock sweat dropped.

Goku placed his hand on Goten's forehead.

"Are you sure your feeling okay? You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine 'Tousan."

"Sure? We can stop if you're not."

Goten shook his head. "Iie. I wanna learn the Kamekameha wave."

Goku smiled. "Okay. You've got a lot of spirit Goten." He said standing him up. "By the way, it's KameHAmeha. That might be why it messed up. Let's try it again, 'k son?"

Goten nodded.

Bardock sighed.

~*~

"HA!!" Goten yelled as he tried to blow up the near-by rock. Nothing happened.

Goten growled. It was already dusk and they had been trying all day.

"MAN! I've been trying all day! Why can't I do it?!"

"Don't worry about it Goten." Goku told him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I've failed 'Tousan! I'll never be able to do it!

Bardock floated behind Goten. He wanted to tell him not to give up, but he decided against it. After all, _Goku_ was Goten's father. He should take care of him.

__

'I can talk to him later.' Bardock thought.

"Yes you will Goten. I'm sure you're just hungry! After all, you haven't eaten since breakfast! A Saiya-jin can get hungry in that amount of time! You can try it tomorrow! You've probably used up a lot of ki too."

"Demo, aren't you disappointed?"

"Iie. You did you're best. And hey! You haven't failed! You've just found 10,000 ways that don't work! I think that's how it goes....Anyway, tomorrow, you'll most definitely find a way that does."

"Arigatou 'Tousan."

"No problem, Son. Now let's head home for supper!" Goku said as he picked Goten up and put him on his shoulders and started to walk home.

Goten laughed. He looked over his shoulder at Bardock. He smiled and nodded his head toward his home.

"Come on!" He mouthed to him as he waved him toward them.

Bardock smiled and followed.

"Hey 'Tousan?" Goten asked as Bardock walked side by side next to Goku.

"Hai?"

"If you could wish Ojiisan, I mean, your 'Tousan, back, would you?"

Goku blinked then looked up at Goten.

"Hai." Goku answered as he looked a head of him again.

Bardock looked at him. He would want to wish him back? Has he never heard of all the awful things he's done?

"I would because, he's my Otousan. Meeting him would be a different experience for me, I guess."

"Do you think he's close right now?" Goten asked.

"I guess he's some where close."

Goten laid his chin on Goku's head.

"He's closer then you think 'Tousan." He whispered, winking at Bardock. Bardock smiled back.

Goku blinked again.

~*~

So? How was it? I know it didn't have a lot of Bardock and Goten spending time together in it, but the next chapter will have a lot! I promise! *crosses heart*

Any questions, just ask and I'll give you an answer.

I've gotta go! Ja ne!


	5. a sad note not a chapter

A/N: This isn't an update, only a quick note.

I wouldn't expect a lot of updates, not only because of school, but because I'm not doing to well. I'm not sick or anything, I'm just feeling a little sad.

My cat died today and he was one of my favorites. He was a stray we found and he was really mean at first, but the more we were around him, the nicer he got and, soon, he was nicer the our nicest cat, Toby. We only had him for a few months before he died. He died a gruesome death, so I'm not going to tell you how. It's really killing me to write this, (I'm crying and I'm not joking) so I'm just going to stop.

I'll try and update soon after I feel better. Gomen to everyone who expected an update, but please try to understand.

~Abi~


	6. 2 Chibi Saiyajins, an invisible Saiyajin...

A/N: Ohayo! I'm back and feeling better than ever!! I feeling a ton better thanks to friends and family support and, also, thank you everyone that comforted me in reviews. They were all so sweet and you have no idea how much they mean to me. I dedicate this chapter to all of those who helped me! Arigatou Domo!!!

This week is gonna be sorta hectic. My birthday is on Monday and my party's next Friday, so don't expect any updates on those two days! I will work on the next chapter though!

I am also happy to announce that we might be getting a puppy to help replace my kitten that died. It's not official yet, but it's a possibility.

I've changed the summary after hard consideration. And, guess what?! Trunks has a little surprise in this chappie!! I hope you all enjoy!

The quote is just one that my friend's mom said one time and it works perfectly for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The idea was given to me by Burenda, and it was very good! I changed the idea a little bit though...

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(2 Chibi Saiya-jins, an invisible Saiya-jin, and a mall)

__

If you go to a mall, don't take along your family....

"This is Trunks-kun! He's my best friend!" Goten exclaimed as he showed Bardock the picture. He sat on his bed, holding up each picture to show Bardock, who sat on the edge of the bed with his chin in his palms. Bardock nodded.

"And this is Vegeta-san, Trunks-kun otousan." Goten said, holding up the picture of Vegeta.

Bardock blinked.

"_That's_ Vegeta-ouji-sama?!" Bardock screamed, as he looked closer at the picture.

Goten nodded. "That's him. Has he changed a lot since you last saw him?"

Bardock nodded. "A lot."

"Goten-chan!" Chi-Chi's loud voice came from the hallway.

"Uh oh!" Goten yelped as he quickly put the pictures away and then got underneath his covers just in time.

"Goten-chan! Get some sleep! You have a big day tomorrow. Remember that we're going shopping for your party decorations."

Goten blinked before remember what his mother meant.

__

'Oh yeah! I forgot about my party! I was just to excited that Ojisan's here!'

"Gomen, 'Kaasan! I'll go to sleep right away!" Goten apologized.

"That's a good boy, Goten-chan!" Chi-Chi whispered as she left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door.

"Party...? Goten, what party?" Bardock asked.

"My birthday! I was so happy that you came that I forgot to tell you, or even remember about it for that matter!"

"Your birthday? So how old are you gonna be?"

"Hachi."

"Eight?"

Goten nodded.

"You wanna come with us to get the decorations?"

"S-sure."

"Great!" Goten smiled.

Bardock smiled back.

~*~

"Yippee! Pancakes!" Goten yelled as he joined his father and brother in eating.

Bardock blinked and sweat dropped as Chi-Chi just went on making more pancakes.

'_Man! They may have all grown up on Chikyuu, but they sure do have BIG Saiya-jin appetites!'_

"So are you excited about your birthday coming up, Goten-chan?" Chi-Chi asked from the stove.

Goten swallowed the food that was in his mouth and the wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"You bet, Kaasan! It's gonna be so much fun! I just can't wait!" Goten said, grinning wildly.

"That's good. You better hurry and eat so we can get to the city before everything gets to crowded." Chi-Chi said.

"'Kay, Kaasan!" Goten turned to Goku. "Are you comin' too, 'Tousan?"

Goku paused in his eating, smiling.

"Of course I am! I've already missed 7 years of birthday shopping, and I'm not bound to miss another one!" Goku told.

"Great!" Goten laughed.

"So what do you want for your birthday anyway, Goten?" Gohan asked his little brother.

Goten turned his eyes in thought toward the ceiling.

"I don't know.... I'll think of something sooner or later."

__

'I wonder.... Yes!! That's it! I know what I want for my birthday! I just can't tell them....'

He turned to look back at Bardock. He smirked, before turning to Chi-Chi.

"Um, Kaasan? I'm gonna go grab my jacket and get ready to go, okay?" Before Chi-Chi could answer, Goten took off running to his room.

The invisible Bardock blinked before following.

"Hey, kid? What are you doing?" Bardock asked Goten.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked, innocently while picking up his jacket and putting it on.

"Don't mess with me. I saw that smirk in there. You're up to something. Now what is it?" Bardock asked stubbornly.

"It's nothing! It's just what I want for my birthday!" Goten told him. "Now come on! I'm gonna go find out if Trunks-kun and his family are coming, and then we're leaving!" Goten called, rushing out of the room.

"Goten!!! I'm gonna find out what you're up too, kid!! Whether you like it or not!!!" Bardock screamed as he ran out of the room after him.

__

'But first, I've gotta figure out what I'm gonna give Goten for his birthday. I don't have any money or anything. I'll have to figure it out sooner or later though.'

~*~

"Ain't this cool, Trunks-kun? I get to be the same age as you!" Goten laughed to his best friend.

"Yeah, for like, what, 2 months?" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"I think it's 2 months, 1 week, and 3 days." Goten pointed out.

"Uh, Goten...? Its called being sarcastic." Trunks told him, sweat dropping.

"Sar...cateice? What's that?" Goten asked puzzled.

"Never mind Goten, just never mind."

"Oh. Okay then!"

Goten and Trunks walked in front of the rest of the group with Goten next to the invisible Bardock (who had started to bow when he first saw Vegeta, before Goten quietly reminded him that he couldn't see him). Goku walked in back with Vegeta, who just kept grumbling about not being able to train while Goku talked on without seeming to notice, and Chi-Chi walked with Bulma in the middle talking about Goten's party. Gohan had gone to school just before they left.

Goten looked at his Ojiisan who was looking with interest at all of the stores. He suddenly remembered that he had to tell Trunks something.

__

'Sorry, Ojiisan, but I've gotta break my promise....'

"Um, 'Kaasan? Can Trunks-kun and me go look at the comics?" Goten asked. "It won't take very long."

Chi-Chi thought for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, Goten-chan, but don't be gone long!"

"Don't worry!" Goten said grabbing onto Trunks' arm.

"But Goten! I don't wanna look-"

"Sure you do Trunks-kun! C'mon!" Goten said, pulling Trunks to the comic book store.

Goten turned toward Bardock and gestured for him to come a long quickly.

Bardock looked at the other four grown-ups, before running to the two chibis.

He followed the two into the comic store, Goten still dragging Trunks, and looked around.

It looked pretty much like the comic book store on Vegeta, only the customers didn't have tails. Also, the comics were way different.

"Goten! What do you want! I don't want to look at the comics!" Trunks yelled at him, tearing his arm out of Goten's grip.

"Jeez, calm down Trunks-kun! I just have to tell you something!" Goten said, grabbing Trunks' arm and dragging him to a secluded aisle, Bardock right next to Goten.

"What is it Goten?" Trunks asked after Goten finally let go of his arm.

"Do you think that you could get your 'Okaasan's Dragon Radar?" Goten asked.

Trunks and Bardock blinked.

"Dragon Radar?" They asked in unison.

"Why do you want that?" Trunks asked.

"What _is_ that?" Bardock asked.

"I want it to find the Dragon Balls." Goten stated simply.

"Well, no duh, Goten! I figured that!" Trunks yelled at him. "What do you want to _wish_ for?"

"Oh, yeah. I want the Dragon Balls to wish back Ojiisan."

"Nani? But your Ojiisan is still alive." Trunks pointed out.

__

'Nande kuso? What the hell is he planning?' Bardock asked himself.

Goten sweat dropped.

"He is Trunks-kun."

"Then why do you want to wish him back?"

"Not that Ojiisan. The one that's..."

__

'No way.... He wouldn't....' Bardock told himself mentally.

"...standing right next to you."

Trunks looked around.

"Um, Goten? There's no one in this aisle except you and me."

Goten shook his head.

Bardock shook his hands franticly as Goten said, "Nu-uh. Ojiisan Bardock is standing right next to him. He's a ghost."

Bardock began slapping his forehead again and again.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him..." Bardock muttered over and over.

"No you're not. You can't! After all! I'm your grandson!" Goten said in response, looking at Bardock.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Um, Goten? You just called the rack 'Ojiisan'. Are you feeling okay?"

"I was sure you wouldn't believe me, so I'll show you." Goten said walking over to Bardock. He muttered an apology before stepping down hard on his foot.

Bardock let out a small yelp before grabbing his foot and hopping around. He knocked over a few bookcases.

People in the other aisles started to scream as each and every other bookcase in the store (except for the ones a long the wall) began to tip over.

Bardock stopped holding his toe and looked at the falling bookcases with Trunks and Goten.

All three of their heads bobbed up and down with every one that fell over.

When every one stopped, Trunks and Bardock both turned their heads to Goten, who scratched his head sheepishly.

"See Trunks-kun? Ojiisan knocked all of those over!"

"So your Ojiisan's a _ghost_?!" Trunks asked, getting a little excited.

"Yup! He's standing right there!" Goten said, pointing to Bardock.

"That's so cool Goten! He looks just like you!"

"Nani?! You can see him?!" Goten asked.

"Well I couldn't until you told me about him. That's strange, ain't it?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Um, Ojiisan? Why can Trunks-kun see you?" Goten asked, glancing at Bardock.

He and Trunks sweat dropped when he saw the older Saiya-jin had a vein sticking out of his head and he was clenching a fist to control his anger.

"Goten.... I'll give you and your friend to the count of five to _run_...." Bardock told the two, oblivious to the fact that Trunks could see and hear him. "One..."

"Dude, you Ojiisan gets mad easily, Goten."

"Two..."

Goten gulped.

"Three...."

"M-maybe we should take his advise and..." Goten started.

"Four...."

"RUN!!" The two demi-Saiya-jins finished in unison, running out of the comic book store.

"FIVE!!" Bardock called, chasing after them while shooting ki blasts at them.

Goten and Trunks both dodged the ki blasts, making them hit several inside trees. They didn't hurt anybody, just set them on fire.

Soon, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku all went to see what the commotion was, only to see their sons running away from something. What, they didn't know, but they saw all of the trees on fire and the humans screaming.

"Kakarotto! Do you have any idea _what_ the brats are doing?!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Goku raised his hands in defense.

"I don't know Vegeta! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Goku said to him.

Finally, Goten and Trunks stopped running and looked back.

"Ha ha! You can't catch us!" They both laughed at Bardock.

The invisible Bardock smirked and jabbed a thumb toward the adults.

Trunks and Goten's face dropped.

"Uh...oh..." They whispered in unison.

"Someone's gonna get in trouble..." Bardock sang in a whisper.

"GOTEN-CHAN!!"

"TRUNKS!!"

__

'Maybe this is good enough revenge for Goten telling Trunks about me. I'm glad that he can't see me at....' Bardock slapped his forehead. _'Kuso! Trunks said that he could see me! Great, just great! Two-chibi demi Saiya-jins can see me! I just hope that Enma-daio doesn't hear about this....'_

~*~

A/N: I hope everyone liked it! It took me a while to write. Mainly because Oniisan wouldn't get off the computer! *Growls at older brother* Baka.... Anyway, thank you again to those who comforted me! It was greatly appreciated!

~Angel Abi~

****

Story advertising (I'm gonna add one!): 

I've gotta do one by Burenda of course! It's called 'Wish For The Past', story id number=678451. Goten makes a wish to meet his grandfather, Bardock, landing himself in the past and a load of trouble, while Trunks does his best to find his missing friend.  


Enjoy!!


	7. You Get What You Deserve

A/N: HI EVERYONE!! I AM BACK!!! Ain't ya all just so happy? *Crickets chirp* *sweat drops* Okay maybe not... Anyway, I don't really have much to say in this author's note except, at the request of Mega_Gotenks and Flameboy, there will be less Japanese in the story, even though I think that it adds to the storyline. But I have no idea if that was a flame or not. But oh well! Flames are welcome, so, it don't really matter!

Thank you for all of the reviews! This is so cool! I have almost 80! That is so cool! Thank you all!

This chapter is a short one and mainly Goten's punishment. Oh, and to TD Master, the legendary Super Saiya-jin will appear in the next chapter, so don't worry!!

Also, there may be some confusion about why Trunks can see Bardock too, so I'll explain. If you've seen the movie 'The Santa Claus' starring Tim Allen, you'll understand this better. In the movie, an elf girl says that seeing isn't believing, but that believing is seeing. So if Trunks believed that Bardock was a Ghost and standing next to him, he could see him. And that's why!

And I realize the quote is the same as the story title, but I couldn't come up with a better quote!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z! But I do own the right to say that I don't own the rights to own DragonBall Z! *gets blank stares* *laughs nervously* The story idea does belong to Burenda though.

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(You Get What You Deserve)

__

You get what you deserve...

Goten sighed.

"This ain't fair! I wanna go out and train!" Goten whined as he fell onto his back on his bed. His punishment was one day of solid confinement to his room. And that meant no training with his father, no T.V., no phone, and, worst of all, no sparring with Trunks-kun. Luckily Goku had talked Chi-Chi into only one day of punishment, otherwise he would have been in here for who knows how long.

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself ya know!" Bardock told him as he floated on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "You shouldn't have told Trunks 'bout me. And you should be happy that you didn't get the same punishment that he did."

Goten had to smile at that. Trunks had it _far, FAR_ worse than he did! Trunks had one day of being stuck in the gravity room with Vegeta with the gravity at 600 times earth's normal gravity and he couldn't go Super Saiya-jin (Vegeta wanted it higher but Bulma wouldn't let him). Not only that, but Trunks had another day of cleaning _ALL_ of Capsule Corp. Goten laughed at that thought. Trunks would probably just stuff everything in the closet!

Goten sighed again as his smile faded.

"Why _did_ you tell him about me anyway?" Bardock asked, landing on the ground and staring at Goten.

Goten sat up.

"Well, I needed Bulma-sans dragon radar and Trunks' help, Grandpa."

Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"What'd ya need his help with?"

Goten bit his bottom lip and looked down at his bed.

"Well..." Goten started, but didn't finish because something interrupted him. Both of them turned their heads toward the window. There was Goku, tapping on the window.

Goten, happy for an excuse for not answering the question, ran to the window and opened it.

"'Tousan!" Goten screamed in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing? Weren't you gonna train?"

"I'm taking a break. So how's the punishment going?" Goku asked, looking around the room.

Goten sighed.

"Boring."

Goku let out a small laugh. "That's what I thought! Just think that you'll get to train and play all you want tomorrow!"

Goten closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yup!" He laughed.

"GOTEN-CHAN! YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO YOUR FATHER!!!" Chi-Chi's voice boomed from downstairs.

Bardock, Goku, and Goten all sweat dropped.

"G-Goten... Your mother is coming..." Bardock told him, getting a little nervous. He still wasn't used to her screaming and she kinda scared him at times.

"Uh-oh!" The father and son said in unison.

"I-I've gotta go Goten! Or we're both dead meat!" Goku said starting to back away from the window.

Goten nodded.

"Okay, 'Tousan! Oh, and thanks for only giving me one day of punishment!" Goten laughed, waving.

Goku waved back as he got further away from the house.

"You're welcome! And rest up! We're training as Super Saiya-jins tomorrow!" Goku called before he got out of site.

Goten quickly shut the window and ran over to his bed just as Chi-Chi threw open the door.

"Goten-chan! Who were you talking to?"

"Um, I wasn't talking. I was just- I was just-" Goten started, mentally searching for an answer to finish the sentence. Suddenly, he saw Bardock next to Chi-Chi making little signs for Goten to help answer.

"I was just singing..." Bardock shook his head 'no'. "Writing a play..." No. "Reading...." Bardock gave his head three big nods. "READING! I was just reading!"

"Really? Well, that's just so cute! My little Goten-chan is learning how to read!" Chi-Chi giggled.

Goten and Bardock sweat dropped.

"You're such a good boy Goten-chan!" Chi-Chi said, giving Goten a hug.

"Does that mean that my punishment it off?!" Goten asked when she let him go.

"NOT BY A LONG SHOT MISTER!" Chi-Chi yelled before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Goten groaned and fell onto the bed again.

"So, _Goten-chan_, I have a question for you."

"Hai, Grandpa?"

"What did your father mean by Super Saiya-jin?"

~*~

A/N: There it is! Told ya that it was short! The next chapter will be out soon because I am just starting to get over a long case of writers block! Thank you again for all of the reviews!!

****

Story Advertising

The next advertised story is called **'Set In Stone' By E-chan**, and it's really cute!! So go read, even though Bardock-sama isn't in it! Goku and Goten make a wish and get thrown into the past. But there is a revolution taking place on Vegeta-sei; Goku and Goten get caught in the middle! How will they get back home


	8. Don't Worry Grandpa! You Get Use To It!

A/N: Here's the next chapter of MGAG. Sorry if I don't seem too happy, believe me, I am. The only thing is that my other cat died yesterday. He was even closer to me than my other kitten. A neighborhood dog killed him. He didn't deserve to die! Not that way! I loved him so much... The worst thing is that my brother had to watch the same thing without being able to save him...

As you can see, I've decided to continue my two main stories. I'm not going to let this get to me.

About the story, there's really nothing to say. Super Saiya-jin does appear in this chapter too though.

Also, Bardock will have a vision in this chapter, although it isn't detailed and you don't really get to read what Bardock is seeing. He'll describe the main point of it, though.

Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed so far and will in the future. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and I would like to thank Burenda for the story idea. All credit goes to her.

(Arigatou by the way, Burenda.)

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(Don't Worry, Grandpa! You get used to it!)

__

Some things, you just get use to...

"Are you ready, Goten?" Goku asked.

Goten quickly shot a look over to Bardock who was leaning up against a mountain with his arms crossed. He was waiting anxiously for this 'Super Saiya-jin' that Goku had told Goten about the day before. Sure he knew about the Super Saiya-jin legend, but he had never experienced it for himself. Goten had been reluctant to tell him what Goku had meant by 'training as Super Saiya-jins', saying that he'd have to see for himself.

Goten turned back to Goku.

"I'm ready, 'Tousan." Goten said.

"Okay. Power up to Super Saiya-jin and we'll begin."

Goten nodded.

He bent his arms and balled his fists as his hair started to stand up. He got a yellow aura around him as his eyes turned turquoise. With a small yell, Goten's hair turned golden.

Bardock blinked at the amount of power coming from his grandson.

"Whoa! No way! He's just a little kid! He can't be a Super Saiya-jin! That's not possible! This is big! No, this is HUGE! I can't believe this! If he's this strong now, I wonder how strong he'll be when he's stronger!"

'I bet that my scouter would have broken right away! I wonder how much power he has...' 

"Okay, Goten. That's good. Now, we're gonna try something different today." Goku told him.

Goten blinked. What did he mean?

"Now I'm gonna power up and when you feel my power go to the same level that yours is at right now, I want you to continue to power up."

"But, 'Tousan! I'm as high as I can-" Goten started, but Goku interrupted.

"Just trust me. It'll work. Just keep powering up until you can't go any further. Say 'stop' when you can't."

"What'll work?"

Bardock looked at Goku. He had a feeling that he knew what his son was planning. He wanted Goten to power up at the same time as him to see how high his power could really go, that was obvious to him and Goten both. What Goten didn't get was that Goku was going to force him to go higher than he thought he could. How? Goten would keep pushing until he was at his max. Then he would want to keep going because he wouldn't want to disappoint his father. That would make Goten's power go higher.

Bardock smirked.

__

'Smart. Looks like my son is a true Saiya-jin when it comes to fighting. And eating for that matter.' Bardock laughed at that part.

"Just trust me." Goku said. "Are you ready?"

Goten looked at his father strangely, before nodding.

"Well, then here I go." Goku said before starting to power up.

Little by little, his power started to rise to the same level as Goten's. Then in one brief instant, both father and son began to scream. Goku's hair turned gold and his eyes turquoise and the two were surrounded in a golden aura.

"No way! Kakarotto is a Super Saiya-jin too! What's up with these generations?!!" Bardock asked, his eyes growing wide before covering his eyes. That sure was some bright light!

__

'I wonder how they always do this without going blind!' Bardock whispered to himself.

Then, from somewhere in the golden blaze, Goten's voice cried, "STOP!"

The light disappeared and Bardock blinked, getting used to the normal light.

When Bardock's vision returned to normal, he looked over and saw that Goten was on his hands and knees panting. Both his and Goku's hair had returned to normal.

"That was a good job, Goten. You're almost to Super Saiya-jin 2!" Goku congratulated.

Bardock smirked again.

"So I was right?" He whispered.

Goten smiled.

"Super Saiya-jin 2..." He muttered happily before falling onto his stomach.

~*~

Goten's eyes fluttered open.

He sat up and looked around. He found that he was in his room again. He looked down and saw that he was still wearing his gi.

__

'I must have fainted when we were training.' Goten thought.

He heard a small snore as he looked over and saw Bardock sleeping, his chin resting on his arms on the bed.

Goten laughed at the sight. He hadn't seen his grandfather sleep, let alone snore.

He laughed again before shaking him.

"Hey Grandpa! You can wake up now!" Goten said as he continued to shake him.

Bardock made a sudden movement and rolled a little on the bed but continued to sleep.

Goten sweat dropped.

__

'He sleeps like 'Tousan and me!'

"Grandpa! Wake up!" Goten said, shaking him again.

Suddenly, Bardock's eyes shot open.

"I won't let you!" He screamed as he sat up quickly.

Goten jumped back, frightened by the sudden out burst. He jumped back a little too far and fell off the bed, landing in a knot in his sheets on the floor.

Bardock blinked, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

That vision. It was horrible. How could someone, or _something,_ do that?

"Hey, Goten? Are up yet?" He asked, looking down at the bed, not realizing that Goten had fallen off.

When he saw that he wasn't there, he started to look around franticly.

"Goten? Goten?! Where are you?!" Bardock practically screamed.

"Down here." Came Goten's muffled reply from the floor.

Bardock leaned over the bed and sweat dropped when all he saw was Goten's head sticking out of the sheets.

"Ow." Goten muttered as Bardock unwrapped the sheets.

"How'd you end up down there?"

"Don't you remember? You screamed and scared me, making me jump back and fall off of the bed." Goten told him, taking Bardock's hand as he helped him out.

"Gomen. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay. Why were you worried anyway? I wasn't like I was hurt or something." Goten said as the two stood up.

Bardock eyes widened as he stared at Goten.

How was he suppose to tell him? Tell him about his visions that he sometimes had?

"I was just wonderin' where you went too. That's all."

Goten lowered one eyebrow and tipped his head to the side, not sure if he believed him. But he smiled.

"Okay! By the way, why did you fall asleep? I didn't think that ghosts need sleep!"

Bardock shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I just got tired."

Goten nodded, understanding.

"I understand! Everyone gets tired, even ghosts!" Goten laughed.

Bardock smiled.

"So how did you like Super Saiya-jin?" Goten asked suddenly.

Bardock looked at him.

"Well, it certainly was bright!" Bardock told him. Goten laughed.

"Don't worry Grandpa! You get use to it!" Goten told him.

"I'm not so sure..."

Goten laughed again.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry! I'm gonna go see if I can get something to eat! Stay here! I'll be right back!" Goten said before he ran out of the room.

Bardock looked after him.

His smile turned to a small frown as his eyes started to get held with worry.

"That vision. Goten was killed in it. Along with Trunks. That can't be possible. I just hope that it won't happen." Bardock whispered. But he wasn't convinced. Every one of his visions had come true in the past. Why would it stop now?

~*~

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Bardock will have a more detailed vision in the next chapter.

****

Story Advertising

(I have 5 here to make up for a few chapters that I didn't have a one on)

Title: The Unexpected

****

Author: Pearlz

****

Summary: A new enemy has arrived on Chikyuu, and he wants Gohan dead. But Gohan's new enemy happens to be... himself?!

****

Story Id number: 885692

****

Title: Back In Time

****

Author: The Princess of Light

****

Summary: ADBZ/DB crossover; Goten gets sent back in time to when Goku was twelve.

****

Story Id number: 999631

****

Title: Fly

****

Author: Candyland

****

Summary: *Songfic* When a devastating illness strikes, how will Gohan deal with losing his little brother?

****

Story Id number: 995718

Note: I suggest you read this fic if you like Gohan and Goten. It is really sad though, so be ready to cry.

****

Title: Laid to Rest

****

Author: Candyland

****

Summary: Goku meets someone from his past in a strange setting...and makes a startling discovery about his younger son. 

****

Story Id number: 936237

Note: Candyland is a fantastic writer. You should read her fics sometime. (I think she's a she)

****

Title: Nothing But the Truth

****

Author: Kioko

****

Summary: When Mr. Satan Day rolls around, Son Gohan isn't in the mood to celebrate. But when he finds out they're going to show actual Cell Game footage at a school assembly, what's this Demi Saiya-jin to do?

****

Story Id number: 654379

****

__

~*~Good-bye Prince. I loved you so, so much. I just wish I could have saved you...~*~


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

No, this is not an update. It is a note. Again. NO, my cat did not die. This is something completely different, so hear me out. I realize that most of you think that I am weak and should update my stories for real. But please try and understand the reason, which I will get to here in a second. I really, really hope no one will flame for this. This is the reason.

For a while now, a lot of things have happened. Like having some friends angry at me for no reason, the popular kids being mean, and stuff like that. Then, today on the bus ride home from school, I was talking to my friend, Adam (whom I have known since we were both, like, four and is popular by the way. He's still my friend though. I hope), when the other popular kids got on the bus and he moved back to sit and talk with them. All of the seats were of course then taken so I couldn't sit back with them. Like they w anted me to anyway. That's when I started thinking about something;

When I was about 4 or so, I fell off of a 10-15 foot slide from the very top and hit my head on the ground. I was uninjured (except for the very large bump on my head). The only thing that was injured, other than my head, was my memory. I lost it. Everything from when I was born 'til I was four. Everything. Gone. All I remembered was what my parents and family members told me, like where we used to live, what they're names were, stuff like that. They also told me, a little while after, that I used to be happy all the time and un-shy. But, now, I was shy and got sad a lot easier. So, I wonder, if I hadn't climbed that slide, would I have stayed the same? Or would I still have changed?

Then, something happened. I began to feel alone, like no one cares about me. I still feel like that right now as I write this and probably will for a while. I'm just tired of it all.

I'm tired of being shy. I'm tired of being hated by so many people at my school. I'm tired of my brother making fun of and talking about me with his friends behind my back. I'm tired of people ignoring me. I'm tired of felling like I'm invisible. I'm tired of not being able to tell my parents.

I hate it all! Everything!

I want to hurt myself, but don't know if I could stop if I did! I hate not being able to cry because my father would tell me to stop and will think that I'm a wimp! I hate feeling this way but I don't know how to stop! I hate how so many things are happening to me but can't get help because I'm too scared! I hate my life!

I have the feeling that this is what depression feels like. I guess... all together, you could say... I'm tire of living...

I will be taking a short break from writing. I will try to heal but can't promise how long it will be before I am. I am sorry for wasting you time with my pointless letter and completely understand if you want to flame me. I'm sorry for...


	10. Visions of Death, Dreams of Life

A/N: I-I'm back! And I feel much, much better! I told my parent's everything, after confiding in my younger sister. My dad held me and told me it was all right while my mom told me to never hide something like this from anyone. And my little sis, Tabitha, told off a few of the boys that were picking on me. They weren't expecting it ^_^! And I didn't hurt myself. And other than all of yours and family support, I think someone else was watching and helping me. I have to warn you, I am very religious and this is going to be too.

The day I told my parents was the day after I told you all about my problem. And you all supported me and comforted me. You gave me advice, and for that, I thank you. You saved me. For the first time in a while, I felt loved. I cried every time I read a review or e-mail. Thank you so much. Also, on the night I told my parents, I got a silver cross necklace. When I put it on, I felt something inside of me. I can't explain it, but it, along with all of you, seemed to give me strength. I knew that God was helping me.

I would like to thank all of the following that helped me in reviews (In order from who reviewed first to who reviewed last):

Ssjgoddesschico

T.B. Stormshot

katie #1

otepoti

TD Master 

ChibiMirai aka Silenced

SS3Brolli 

Chibi Gohan-san 

dejavu3k 

Angel

katt 66 

melissa

Pearlz

Omega

Fadedcircle

Burenda

Serena Yuy 

Ranko

sakura117us

Chibi Mirai Gogeta 

jacky 

katie #2

thracia1313

Chineseskimos69

SERENA

Sapphire

Pooglepoogle 

RubyRedDragon05

gokugirl

Unknown #1

Unknown #2

And these people because of their great e-mails:

desheldon

Emily

Candyland

Jessica Briggs 

Beth Moore 

Raquel Alexandra Arouca 

Keith Freeze 

Maria Cline 

Meru

Anja

You were all the best! *hugs each and everyone of you* I wish that I could send you all a cookie, but, I... don't really know... how XP!

This chapter is dedicated you all!! I hope you enjoy!!!

Also, this chapter is a little scary and may be a little disgusting...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or it's characters. I do own part of the idea and any characters that I make up. The other part of the idea goes to Burenda-san.

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(Visions of Death, Dreams of Life)

__

Live only for today, for tomorrow may never come

"So, how _exactly_ did you die anyway?" Trunks asked Bardock as he and Goten waited for the video game they were playing to load. The two sat on the ground cross-legged with controls in their hands while Bardock floated above the bed.

"I died trying to save my planet from Frieza-baka." Bardock answered.

"Frieza? Hey! Grandpa, did you know that 'Tousan killed him?!" Goten asked, smiling at him.

"Hai. Enma-daio told me that." Bardock said.

"Really?" Goten shrugged. "Oh, okay.

"On a different subject, what do you want for your birthday, Goten? It is, after all, only a week or so away." Trunks asked.

Goten blinked. "Um. I'm not sure. Toys, I suppose!" Goten laughed.

"That's _all_ you ever want." Trunks told him as Goten continued to laugh.

Bardock smiled. Goten may be part Saiya-jin but he still had the personality of a human child.

Bardock's smile disappeared as he sighed. He _still_ hadn't thought of what he was going to get Goten for his eight birthday and it was only a week away! What was he gonna do?!

"Goten, other than toys, what do you want?" Bardock asked. Goten looked over at him

"Um..." '_What I want is for you to be wished back, but I can't tell you that. Not yet, anyway...._' "I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that..."

"Trunks! Goten-chan! Lunch time! Shut your game off and wash up!" Chi-Chi called from the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later she added, "And go get Gohan and Goku, too!"

"Hai!" Goten and Trunks yelled back in unison.

Goten turned to Bardock as Trunks shut the game off.

"You stay up here. We'll be back up after we're done eating, okay?" He told him, standing up.

Bardock nodded in agreement.

"See ya in a little bit, Mr. Bardock!" Trunks said as he walked out of the room, Goten following and waving slightly.

Bardock waved backed, smiling.

When the two were out of the room, Bardock gave up floating above the bed and landed on his back with a 'flop'.

'_Now, with this peace and quiet, I can try and think about what that dream meant... or means..._' He closed his eyes and sighed. "This is _not_ good. If I don't even know what the vision was suppose to mean, then how am I suppose to save Goten and Trunks from it?" He sat up quickly and punched the end of the bed. "Damn it! If I could only figure out what that vision means then maybe I could actually save those two from that damn fate!"

~*~

Bardock sat down on the floor and crossed his arms, looking over at the sleeping Goten and Trunks. He had to chuckle slightly at the two boys who were sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags across the room.

Trunks' covers were only covering his feet and Goten (who had kicked his covers off sometime in his sleep) had his tail wrapped around Trunks' right hand while Trunks' tail was partially wrapped around his own waist.

Bardock sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He still hadn't been able to figure out what his vision was about.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow. I hope..." Bardock muttered as he felt sleep start to over come him. After all, as Goten has almost perfectly said the night before:

Everyone gets tired, even ghosts.

~*~

__

Everything was... dark. Dark and gloomy.

Bardock looked around.

A vision. He knew it. He could feel_ it._

Suddenly, a boy's voice screamed behind him.

He quickly whirled around to see a boy with spiky black hair wearing an orange and blue gi. He had a blood red bandanna covering his bangs. He was calling out to a young boy with purple hair and a gray gi.

As the purple haired boy looked over at the other boy, someone caught him from behind. The boy struggled but was unable to get free.

The figure laughed. He, or 'it', whispered something not understandable to the boy and the boy's eyes widened. Then, in one swift motion, the figure snapped the boy's neck.

The black haired boy screamed as tears flew from his eyes. The child's limp form fell to the ground.

Bardock stared, speechless. There was no way...

The black haired boy fell to his knees, his black eyes full of tears and shock and his hands shook with disbelief.

The thing_ smirked, kicking the boys twisted head with the tip of his foot, saying something Bardock couldn't hear. 'It' gave the boy's head one more kick and sent him flying across the ground and skidding to a stop in the dirt, his arms and neck in an unusual position._

The thing looked toward the other child. The boy glared back with sad and angered eyes, the shock gone.

He yelled something at it, but it just snickered and said something back.

The boy began crying again, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he stood up on knees that shook with fright.

The boy's hair turned gold as he jumped off the ground and lunged at it.

It easily caught the child's fist with one hand, stopping the sudden attack. It twisted the fist and the boy cried out in pain as blood started to drip down his hand and his sleeve turned a darker blue from the stain of blood. It was apparent that the arm was no longer of any use.

The thing dropped the boy to the ground and he grabbed his injured arm.

The thing leaned over and picked the boy up by his throat. The child let go of his no longer usable limb and tried to pull the giant hand off, only to have his throat squeezed tighter.

It whispered something to him as blood ran down the boy's chin from his nose and mouth, and tears flew down his cheeks from his eyes, burning the cuts already made on his face.

The boy whispered something back. It scowled and tightened his grip on the boy. Within a few more seconds of struggling, the boy's hand fell to his side and the blood and tears from his face stopped.

It grinned as disgusting grin as it threw the boy's lifeless body toward the other ones. He threw a ki blast after him and, in a blinding flash of light, the two boys' bodies were gone. All that was left was the blood-red bandanna, now stained with new blood. The blood of the young child.

Bardock stared in disbelief. The two boys had been beaten and killed so easily.

He looked to the bandanna. He touched the back of his head and felt cloth.

'I knew it.'_ He thought._ 'It's my bandanna that Goten was wearing.'

He looked at the ground where the boys had once been, the dirt now covered in their blood.

They were dead. Bardock knew it. Both of them. He had seen their fates in this vision on the future. Goten and Trunks were... They were both dead.

~*~

Bardock's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavy and sweating.

He wiped some sweat away from his face with one hand before looking over at the still sleeping boys.

He sighed. They were okay.

'_But for how long?'_ Bardock asked himself.

He looked at Trunks then at Goten. He face seemed so innocent as the moonlight shown on it, allowing Bardock to see the small smile that was placed on his grandson's lips.

'_I'm the only one that knows about their fates. But if I can't save them even though I do know that,'_ Bardock thought, his eyes shaking, _'then how will anyone else be able to?'_

He sighed.

"The first thing I have to do is figure out I_ what_ the vision means..."

"What vision?" A sleepy voice asked him.

He looked up quickly to see Goten staring at him with tired eyes.

"G-Goten?! S-shouldn't you still be asleep?" Bardock asked nervously. "It's still dark out. It's only 1:00 or so."

"I know, but I just had a really neat dream and I wanted to share it with you!" He said excitedly.

Bardock sighed. He knew there was no use in telling him to go to sleep. Goten wouldn't go until he told him.

"Okay...." Bardock sighed again. "So what was your dream about?"

Goten crawled over and sat cross-legged in front of Bardock.

"Well, we were at my birthday party and everybody was there, and I mean _everybody_! We were all having fun and stuff like that. Then I realized that _you_ weren't there. So Trunks-kun and I went looking for you and we found you sitting on some mountain. I don't remember why exactly, but when we found you and brought you to everybody, they could all see you! Plus, you didn't have a halo, which means that you were _alive_! Isn't that cool?!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize it.

Bardock blinked, gulping.

"Maybe you should be a tad quieter, Goten. You might wake someone up."

Goten turned his head to one side, leaning in closer to his grandfather.

"So, do you?"

"Y-yes, Goten. That's very cool! Now I think we should go to sleep. You can tell Trunks all about it in the morning, but not if you're too tired." Bardock instructed, sounding more like a father than a grandfather.

"M'kay, Grandpa! Whatever you say!" Goten said, crawling back to his sleeping bag and laying down. Within seconds, the young half Saiya-jin was out like a light.

Bardock sighed.

"Goten had a dream of life and I had a vision of death." He muttered. "I wonder what... that could mean..."

~*~

A/N: I'm DONE! Yippie! Yahoo! Hakuna Matata! *sweat drops and covers mouth* Oops! *scratches head sheepishly* I've been watching 'The Lion King' too much!

Goten: You're weird...

Abi: Hey, I like that movie! That's cool!

Goten: Right...

Abi: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passin' craze!

It means no worries

For the rest of your days!

It's our problem free,

Philosophy!

Hakuna Matata!

Abi: *laughs sheepishly*

****

Story Advertising

****

Title: Shining Friendship

****

Author: Jacquie-chan

****

Summary: Trunks and Goten have been best friends for a long time. But then their friendship breaks apart. Will they even bother to help each other when they need it? Takes place 1 year after the Buu saga.

****

Story Id number: 852019

P.S. PEARLZ-CHAN!!! Thankies sooo much Pearlz-chan and I'm glad that you're feeling better, too! You know what?! You should update and then we would both be updating at the same time and show how tough we both are for getting over our depression! We both are feeling much betters now, ain't we?! *huggles* Thankies and update soon!


	11. Thanksgiving Special!

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! And I've got a little gift for you! This is the Thanksgiving special for MGAG!!! It's my little gift from me to you and I hope you all enjoy!

Since this is a special, it won't be a new chapter for MGAG, only a small interlude to it. It will have Bardock and he is still in ghost form, but their all going to have Thanksgiving dinner! This was also for the joy of writing it, although, it might not be too good because I had to finish it in a hurry so I would be able to get it up today...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

Thanksgiving Special

"Gobble-gobble!" Goten laughed as he acted like a turkey in his room. He was wearing a brown turkey mask with feathers and his tail was unwrapped, trailing behind him. Within seconds he fell over laughing at his own noise.

"I still don't get what you're acting like." Bardock told him sitting on Goten's bed.

"I'm a turkey, Grandpa! Didn't you have those where you used to live?" Goten asked, sitting up on the ground, finally able to stop laughing, and put his turkey mask on the top of his head, removing it from this face, his cheeks read from the laughter.

Bardock shook his head.

Goten sweat dropped.

"Oh. Well, they're a form of bird and they taste really good!" Goten said, closing his eyes and holding up his pointer finger, shaking it matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well, you're gonna have to bring me some from the table. What other kinds of food are there?" Bardock asked, leaning over the edge of the bed, putting his face closer to his grandson. He's stomach was starting to growl at the thought of this 'Thanksgiving'.

Goten opened his eyes and looked into his grandpa's same coal black ones.

"Um... There's mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, pumpkin pie, corn, cranberry sauce, apple pie, and lots, lots more! And 'Kaasan always makes the best!" Goten laughed. "It's usually gone with in the first ten minute because 'Tousan, Vegeta-san, Oniisan, Trunks-kun, and I usually eat it all!" Goten told him, laughing sheepishly.

Suddenly, they both heard a knock on the door and looked over at the door.

"Hai?" Goten asked.

Goku stuck his head in. He eyed what his little son was wearing and then broke out in a wide grin.

"Playing turkey, Goten?" Goku asked, chuckling slightly as he stepped inside the room.

Goten nodded his head happily.

"Yup!" Goten answered. "And I got the mask and everything, see?" He put the mask back on and started walking around like a turkey. "Gobble-gobble!"

Goku laughed as Bardock broke out in an amused smile.

Goten tripped over his own legs and fell on his back, arms outstretched on the floor, laughing in joy.

Goku knelt down, leaning over his son and said, "Well, your 'Kaasan wants you to get ready and be downstairs in 5 minutes to help load the food so we can head over to Bulma's."

"Okay, 'Tousan! What should I wear?" Goten asked, starring up at him.

"Chi-Chi said that she picked it out and put it on your dresser. Now you better hurry! She said you have to try and brush your hair too, though I don't know if you'll succeed in that much..." Goku said, pulling slightly on his own hair. "Um...Just tell her that you tried, 'Kay?"

Goku stood up.

"See you in a few!" Goku told him, walking out of the room.

Goten sat up and quickly ran over to his dresser. There he saw what he was suppose to wear. It was a red t-shirt with a small turkey in the corner and loose, blue jean bibs. It would be comfortable, but it wasn't his gi.

"Is that what you have to wear?" Bardock asked, pointing to the outfit.

"Yeah. At least it's not a tuxedo thing or whatever." Goten said, taking off his mask and the tank top and shorts he was wearing, pulling on the t-shirt first then the bibs. He then pulled open one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of socks. He pushed the door closed and then walked over to his bed and flopped down on the edge. He brought one foot up and started pulling on his socks.

"So do you like Thanksgiving, Goten?" Bardock asked as he waited for Goten to finish putting his socks on.

"Hai. I really liked it when 'Tousan came back for the first time. I think I'm gonna like this one too." He said, looking up at Bardock in a quick glance then back down at the foot he was putting the sock on.

"Why?" Bardock asked, scrunching his eyes in confusion.

"Because you're here." Goten whispered.

Before Bardock could react, Goten jumped off of his bed and grabbed Bardock's hand.

"C'mon! I think my 5 minutes is almost up!" He told Bardock as he pulled him out the door.

Goten raced down the stairs, laughing and jumping two at a time, finally releasing Bardock's hand.

Bardock sighed at his young grandson's excitement.

__

'If Goten is this excited, it must_ be a good holiday.'_ Bardock thought, racing after the young child.

When he entered the kitchen, the good smell of food entered his nostrils. He looked over at the kitchen table and saw Goten looking at all of the food.

"Wow!" Bardock and Goten said at the same time. "This looks good!"

"Not yet, Mister!" Chi-Chi said as she picked Goten up by the back of his bibs.

Goten squirmed.

"Aw! 'Kaasan, just one little piece of pumpkin pie? Please?" Goten asked, trying to give her his best puppy dog eyes. Bardock thought they were pretty good. But Chi-Chi just stared back.

"You can wait another two hours!" She told him, setting him down and handing him a big bowl of mashed potatoes. "Now take these and put them in the trunk of the car. Then get in the back seat and wait."

Goten nodded.

"M'kay, 'Kaasan!" Goten said, turning around and starting for the door, Bardock starting to follow.

"And no eating any on the way, Goten-chan!!" Chi-Chi called after him.

Goten stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, laughing nervously.

"I'm serious."

Goten's shoulders dropped and he took slower steps to the car. His Okaasan knew him **_too_** well.

~*~

"Yummy! Pumpkin pie!" Goten called as he dug into his pie. He sat in between Goku and Trunks. On the other side of Goku was Vegeta. On the other side of Trunks was Bulma and Chi-Chi sat next to her. Next to Chi-Chi was Gohan and Videl sat next to him. Then came Yamcha, Kuririn, Marron, Eighteen, Mr. Briefs, and last, next to Vegeta, Mrs. Briefs. Piccolo sat over in the corner with Dende. Bardock floated in between Goten and Trunks.

The night had gone by pretty well. Chi-Chi had ordered that they all had to eat like normal human beings and they all followed. Goku and Goten were the most saddened by it, but were happier when they found out that they could still eat as much as the wanted. Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks had all had at least 12 plates of food, Gohan had 9, and the rest had 3 or 4.

Bardock kept begging for food, so Goten finally asked Chi-Chi if they would have leftovers. She told him that she had left some food at their house for later.

"You sure like your pie, don't you, Goten?" Videl asked, stopping in her piece of pie.

"Yup! It tastes so good!" He got out in between bites.

By the time he and the rest of the Saiya-jins were done, they had gone through a total of 17 pies.

When they were all done they all sat in the living room and had talks and played games.

Goku and Vegeta were going to spar but Chi-Chi wouldn't let then. Vegeta commented that Goku shouldn't listen to the Onna, only to get a big bump from Chi-Chi's frying pan. Goten, Trunks, and Bardock all fell over laughing, but the two boys got a death glare from Vegeta and stopped laughing.

Goten and Trunks played UNO for a little bit, but got bored soon, mainly because Goten some how kept winning.

Around 10:30 or so, people started leaving, saying their good-byes to the Sons and Briefs.

The Son's stayed, mainly because Chi-Chi and Bulma were still chatting away while Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, and Goku were playing UNO.

As the adults continued on, Goten and Trunks fell asleep on the couch. Goten laid on Bardock's lap and Trunks lay on the other end of the couch.

Bardock looked down at Goten as he slept. He had watched him sleep before and he thought again about how innocent Goten was, even thought he had Saiya-jin blood. Bardock soon fell asleep also, holding his grandson's head in his lap.

When Goku went to pick Goten up, he blinked at Goten's head that was somehow floating above the couch.

"That's strange..." Goku pondered out loud, but he decided to shrug it off.

He picked his son up and put him on his back, careful not to wake him.

Bardock's eyes fluttered open as he felt Goten's warmth disappear. He looked up and saw Goku walking away with Goten. Bardock quickly got up and ran after him.  


"Bye, Bulma. I'll see you later!" Goku called to Bulma as he started out to the car.

"Bye, Son-kun!" Bulma called back, waving as Goku left.

When Bardock reached Goku, Goten's hand started to move slightly, reaching over toward Bardock.

Bardock blinked at his hand before reaching his hand up and putting it under Goten's hand. To his surprise, Goten's hand tightened around his and a small smile appeared on Goten's lips.

"Grandpa..." Goten muttered in his sleep.

Goku blinked and looked back at his sleeping son. Bardock also stared at him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grandpa..." Goten whispered.

Bardock eyebrows fell and his face softened as he smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Goten..."

~*~

A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving everyone! And an early Merry Christmas! Which reminds me! I'm gonna have to think of a Christmas special!

Bai-bai!

Angel Abi


	12. The Dragon Ball Search Begins!

A/N: Ohayo, everyone! I'm back! Thought I'd update before I put the Christmas special up. Kind of a double Christmas present, eh?

Also, if there is any confusion on when Goten's birthday party, I decided to make a schedule of the events up to Goten's party. This should get rid of any confusion:

10 days before the party: Mall Trip (see chapter 6)

9 days before the party: Goten's punishment (see chapter 7)

8 days before the party: Bardock finds out about Goten's ability to change Super Saiya-jin (see chapter 8)

7 days before the party: Trunks spends the night

Days 6-1: Information not available at this time because of spoilers.

Maybe that will help.

Also, thanks to Pearlz-chan for the name of the bad guy. It's totally awesome! Thanks a bunchies!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I do own any characters I make up and Burenda owns part of the story idea because she gave it to me.

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(The Dragonball Search Begins!)

__

It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop 

Goten tried to remain as still as possible in the new pouncing position he had been practicing on for the last hour, his tail twitching anxiously in the air. Bardock floated above him, arms and legs crossed, watching him with steady eyes.

Finally, the Ginyu frog started to hop in front of him.

"Be very quiet." Bardock instructed him.

The frog jumped right in front of him.

"Now!" Bardock said before Goten pounced at the Ginyu frog.

Suddenly, someone caught him by the belt in mid-air.

Goten blinked. "Huh?!"

Goten looked behind him to see the smiling face of his father.

"'T-Tousan!" Goten started swinging his arms frantically "'Tousan! I almost had 'em!" Goten pouted in a yell.

Bardock smiled sheepishly at his grandson and Goku chuckled.

"Gomen, Goten." He said as he set him on the ground. "But how many times have I told you not to try and pounce on Ginyu Frog?" He asked, leaning down to meet his eye level and shaking a finger in play anger.

"I know, I know, but he's such an easy target!" Goten pouted as he watched the frog hop away. Goten looked at Bardock and mouthed the words 'You knew he was there the whole time.' while Goku was looking away. Bardock snickered.

"Anyway, I'm suppose to tell you that Trunks called. He wants to know if you want to come over."

"Trunks-kun? Sure!" Goten laughed.

"I'm glad you agreed, seeing as I already said you would." Goku said, laughing sheepishly. "Now you better hurry! I'm sure that Trunks is waitin' for you."

"Hai, 'Tousan!" Goten said before jumping in the air and starting to fly off, Bardock following quietly.

"And don't forget to call if you're going to be late! Your 'Kaasan will worry if you don't!" Goku called after him, waving.

"Hai, 'Tousan!" Goten laughed, waving back.

~*~

Right when Goten landed, Trunks ran out and pulled him out of earshot of both his parents.

"You seem excited about something, Trunks-kun. What's up?"

"You know how you wanted the Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded, confused, not really knowing where this was leading. "Well, I thought that we could go and find them today, and then we could make our wish!" Trunks told him, finishing with a big smirk.

Goten looked back and Bardock blinked.

"Wow, really?! That'd be awesome! I'll be able to make my wish before my birthday then! Cool!!" Goten cheered, balling his hands into fists in excitement.

"Um, hello? Have you forgotten that you haven't even told me _what_ the Dragon Balls are yet?"

"No, I knew that, Grandpa."

"Well, when were you planning on telling me?!" Bardock yelled.

Trunks and Goten sweat dropped.

"Sorry, Grandpa. The Dragon Balls are seven tiny balls. If you manage to gather all seven of them, then you are allowed to grant two wishes for anything you want! You can even bring people back from the-" Goten stopped himself by quickly covering his mouth with both his hands.

Bardock and Trunks both shot him confused looks.

"What were you going to say?" Bardock asked, leaning over and looking Goten straight in the eyes.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You were gonna say something you don't want me to know, weren't you?" Bardock demanded.

"N-No, of course not, Grandpa! I-I would never keep anything from you!" Goten stammered nervously.

"What are you talking about, Goten? You were gonna say that they can bring people back from the-" Trunks started, only to have Goten's hand clamped over his mouth.

"SHHH!!!" Goten cried. "He can't know about that!" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"I can't know about _what_?!" Bardock cried.

"It's _nothing_." Goten told him again.

Bardock sighed, but decided not to press on any further, knowing that Goten was being stubborn.

Goten released Trunks' mouth and looked at him and asked, "So where's the Radar? Do you know?"

"Of course I do! It's this way." Trunks said, motioning for them to follow.

"Um, Trunks-kun? Isn't this the way to your 'Kaasan's lab thingie?" Goten asked walking beside Bardock behind Trunks.

Trunks nodded.

"B-But Trunks-kun! The lab is off limits to us! You know what happened the last time we went in there!"

"What _did_ you do?" Bardock asked.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Aw, c'mon Goten! I'm sure we're not gonna blow up anything this time."

"We? Um, Trunks-kun, if I remember correctly, _you're_ the one who blew up those spaceships." Goten said, closing his eyes and shaking a finger matter-of-factly.

Trunks glared at him before turning around and mumbling.

Goten smiled broadly and gave Bardock a thumb's up, knowing that he had won that one.

Trunks opened the door labeled 'Laboratory' and walked in.

Bardock blinked as he looked around the lab, walking in after Goten and Trunks.

"Your 'Kaasan made _all_ of this stuff?!" Bardock asked, amazed.

Trunks nodded proudly.

"Yuppers! All of it!"

Goten tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"C'mon, Trunks-kun. Let's get the Dragon Radar and get outta here before Bulma-san comes!" Goten said, pulling on Trunks' sleeve.

"Fine, fine. It's right over here." Trunks pulled out of his friend's grip and walked over to a cabinet and opened a drawer. He pulled out the Dragon Radar. "Here it is."

Goten took it from him and pushed the little button on the top. Bardock looked over Goten's spiky hair at the Radar. He blinked at the blinking dots on the screen.

"Hey, Trunks-kun? There are two Dragon Balls in the same place over here." Goten muttered to Bardock and Trunks, who was rummaging through one of the many closets.

"Someone else must be looking for the Dragon Balls too. Here." Trunks told him, tossing his a bag to put the Dragon Balls in. Goten caught it with one hand, holding the Dragon Radar with the other.

"Should we go and get those first?" Goten asked, putting the bag on.

"But if they found them then aren't they theirs to keep?" Bardock asked confused.

"But we need all _seven_ to make the wishes. And that means that we'll have to-" Goten started.

"Get those Dragon Balls too." Trunks finished.

Bardock sighed.

"Oh, fine."

"All right. Now that we have the Dragon Radar, let the DragonBall Search-" Trunks began.

"BEGIN!" Goten yelled, finishing Trunks' sentence.

~*~

A/N: So how was it? I hope it was good! Now to work on the Christmas special. This would have been out sooner, but I recently sprained both my knee and ankle and couldn't walk without crutches, so I never got the chance to get to the computer (which is downstairs and do you have any idea how hard it is to climb stair with crutches?!).

But, it's healing and I was suppose to walk on it, so here I am, typing up a chapter for all of you!

I hope you enjoyed!

~Abi-chan~

****

Title: Generations

****

Author: Tenshi-Chan

****

Summary: Chapter 11 is finally up! Goku is rescued physically, but can his mental state be rescued as well? What of Bardock's own fate? The is also the next to last chapter of this tale!

****

Story Id number: 444502


	13. Christmas Special!

A/N: Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and a Happy New Year everyone! This is officially the last update of the year 2002 for this story, I'm sorry to say. But I hope everyone will enjoy the second part of my Christmas present to all of you!

Sorry for gettin' this out late! On Wednesday, I was so busy watching my Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne DVD's (I got 5 DVD's with 44 episodes all together! That's a lot of T.V. watchin'!) and Card Captor Sakura DVD that I completely forgot about this! And then, on Thursday, I was shopping in town and then I went to see The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers (I must have been watching too much of KKJ, because I was looking for the subtitles on the bottom of the screen X_X! (LOR was totally awesome, by the way!) and had to go to bed when we got home because I had swim practice in the morning. Then, I never got access to a computer. So that's why this is a few days late!

There really isn't anything to say about this special. Just enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or it's characters! They belong to Akira Toriyama. I do own any characters I decide to make up though. This story idea was given to me by Burenda (which was really nice by the way), and I changed it a little bit. Well, there you have it! My D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R!!!!

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

Christmas Special

"T-O-U-S-A-N." Goten wrote on the tag and then stuck it on the present. "There."

"That's your 'Tousan's present?" Bardock asked.

Goten nodded.

"Yup!" He looked to the door. "I wonder when him and Oniisan will be back with the tree."

"So, do you eat a lot at Christmas, too?" Bardock asked as Goten got up to put the present in the closet.

"Yeah. It's more than food at Christmas time, though." Goten said, climbing up the shelves to the top one. He set the box down with the rest of the presents. "We getta open presents, drink coco, decorate a Christmas tree, play in the snow. It's a lot of fun!"

"Snow? What's that?" Bardock asked, confused.

"You don't know what snow is?" Goten asked while hopping down from the shelf while Bardock shook his head.

"Well, it's white stuff that comes from the sky when it's cold out. It's really, really cold though, and can make your hand numb if you hold it too long." Goten told him matter-of-factly, walking over to Bardock.

"Oh! It was always hot on the Vegeta-sei. That's probably why we never got 'snow'." Bardock said.

"Snow is really fun. Oniisan, Trunks-kun, and I always had snowball fights when it snowed at Christmas. It doesn't really look like we're gonna get any snow this year. Too bad. I wanted to be the first to hit 'Tousan with a snowball this year!" Goten pouted as he looked out the window.

Bardock couldn't help put laugh at his young grandson's face.

"That's all I really want for Christmas. Snow." Goten whispered sadly. He walked over to the window, crossed his arms, and laid his head on them. "It would be a perfect Christmas if I could get that. I've gotten my 'Tousan back and I've gotten to meet my Grandpa for the first time. Now, if I could only get snow all in the same year, then this would be the best year of my life."

Bardock's smile disappeared at Goten's words.

Goten laughed suddenly and swirled to his grandpa. Bardock saw tears in Goten's eyes, but the shine of them disappeared quickly.

"But, Trunks-kun says I've always been a hopeless dreamer!" Goten laughed, dismissing his words from before. He turned back to the window. "H-Hey, I see 'Tousan and Oniisan! And they've got the Christmas tree!" Goten exclaimed. "'Kaasan!! 'Tousan and Oniisan are back with the tree! And it's a big one!"

"Go open the door for them, Goten-chan, while I finish wrapping this present!" Chi-Chi called back.

Goten didn't wait a minute and raised over to the door and flung it open letting in such a big gust of cold December air that Bardock had to shiver. 

"'Tousan! Oniisan!" Goten called out, waving.

"Thanks for opening the door, Goten, but I'm sure we could've gotten it." Gohan told him as Goku followed in after him with the tree on his shoulders.

"Looks like you guys got a good one this year!" Goten exclaimed as Goku set the tree down on the stand in the corner. Goten ran to the tree and spread his arms wide, a big smile on his face. "It's huge!"

"It sure is." Bardock muttered, standing next to the tree, looking it up and down.

"Yup! We searched the whole forest until we found it!" Goku told him, taking off his gloves and coat, throwing them on the chair.

"It sure is good we live out here in the mountains. If we lived in the city, then we would have to buy one." Gohan said, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, but there's not as great of a selection in the city." Goku replied, sitting down on the chair.

"Do you always get your trees from the forest?" Bardock asked.

"Uh-huh! And they're always the best!" Goten whispered to him.

"Yeah, Goten. Why don't you go and get the decorations so we can't start decorating the tree." Goku told him.

Goten spun around, excitement in his eyes. "You bet!!"

~*~

'_A video game? No, can't pick that up.'_ Bardock thought, rolling over from his side onto his stomach on the bed. He put his chin in the palm of his hand and looked up at the ceiling._ 'A stuffed animal? No, I'll go right through that too.'_ Bardock rolled onto his back._ 'Damn. I never thought picking out a present for Goten would be so hard!'_ Bardock's thoughts drifted back to Goten's words from before.

"_That's all I really want for Christmas. Snow. It would be a perfect Christmas if I could get that. I've gotten my 'Tousan back and I've gotten to meet my Grandpa for the first time. Now, if I could only get snow all in the same year, then this would be the best year of my life._"

The sad look on Goten's face told Bardock that he really _did_ want snow.

Bardock suddenly got a wide grin and he sat up quickly, snapping his fingers.

"That's it! I'll give him snow!" Bardock exclaimed. But his grin quickly disappeared and he mentally slapped his forehead. "Baka! I can't control the weather! Only someone like Enma-daio could do that." Bardock sighed. "Oh well. Wait a minute... Enma-daio... Enma-daio... That's it!! I'll go and ask Enma-daio if he can make it snow tonight so Goten can have snow for Christmas tomorrow! Yes, Bardock you're a genius!"

"Grandpa!" Goten called, running into the room. He ran over to Bardock and grabbed his hand, pulling on it frantically. "C'mon, Grandpa! You've gotta watch me put the star on the top! C'mon!"

"Star?" Bardock asked, walking with Goten out the door.

"Yeah, it's tradition! The youngest Son member always gets to put the star on top of the tree!" Goten told him before running off into the living room, Bardock following.

When Bardock got there, Goten was already being picked up by Goku and being placed on the tall (I've always thought Goku was taller than normal Saiya-jins, so in here, he is!) Saiya-jin's shoulders. Gohan handed him the star and Goten clutched it tightly in both of his little hands as Goku stood on tiptoe. Goten reached up and gently placed the star on the top of the tree.

Bardock looked the tree up and down. All of the decorations and lights made the once dull tree look beautiful.

Bardock looked to Goten still on Goku's shoulders then looked over at the clock.

__

'Only a few hours 'til Midnight. I'll have to hurry.' Bardock thought.

He closed his eyes and thought about where Enma-daio was. Before he could think another second, he vanished from the Son house.

~*~

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT SNOW?!" Enma-daio exclaimed, staring at Bardock in shock.

"H-Hai. It should be easy, shouldn't it? After all, you can bring people back to life in the form of ghosts, so making it snow shouldn't be hard, should it?" Bardock asked, blinking.

"I decide if people go to Heaven or Hell, I'm not God!!" Enma-daio screamed.

"Aw, c'mon! It's the only present that I can give to my grandson." Bardock pouted.

Enma-daio stared at him. "Grandson? Are you associating with any members of earth, Bardock?"

A look of fear passed over Bardock's face. He waved a hand and laughed nervously.

"He he, of course not! You must have been on this job for too long, Enma-daio, you're starting to hear things!" Bardock told him nervously.

"I am NOT hearing things! But, either way, I can't make it snow. I don't have that kind of power."

Bardock looked down, disappointed.

"You may not be able to, but I'm pretty sure I can." A new voice joined into the conversation.

Bardock and Enma-daio both looked over at the newcomer and blinked.

The owner of the voice, was short, purpled-skinned, had white hair, and piercing black eyes.

"Kaio-Shin...?! What are you doing here?!" Enma-daio asked, amazed.

"I heard someone wanted to give a special gift and I'm willing to help give it." Kaio-Shin told him.

"Y-You mean you're going to make it snow tonight so Goten will have snow for Christmas?!" Bardock asked excitedly.

He smiled broadly when Kaio-Shin nodded.

"Yippee! It's gonna snow, it's gonna snow!" Bardock laughed happily, jumping up and down. "Arigatou, Kaio-Shin!"

Kaio-Shin laughed happily after Bardock as he vanished from his spot.

~*~

"Hey, Goten! I've got news for you!" Bardock called, smiling broadly as he ran into the small boy's room.

Bardock stopped in his tracks when he saw Goten sitting on his bed, his face threatening to break into tears.

"G-Goten? What's wrong?" Bardock asked, walking over to Goten and sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Grandpa. Gomen, Grandpa." Goten whispered.

  
"W-What? What for?" Bardock wondered, confused.

"Gomen, Grandpa." Goten whispered again, his eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't get you a Christmas present because you go right through items and stuff. Gomen. I wanted this to be your best Christmas ever, but I can't even get you a present. Gomen, Grandpa!" Goten whimpered, the tears finally running down his cheeks.

"G-Goten..." Bardock muttered. He smiled sadly.

Bardock stood up and then knelt down in front of him, placing his strong Saiya-jin hands on Gotens shaking shoulders.

"Goten, this will be my best Christmas ever, but not because of presents. It's because I'm here with you." Bardock whispered.

Goten looked at him, his face wet with tears and confused eyes. Bardock hugged him.

"You're the greatest gift I could ever receive, Goten. And, right now, that's all I care about."

"Grandpa..." Goten muttered, before hugging Bardock back.

"Goten-chan, come quick!" Chi-Chi called from the bottom of the stairs. "You have to see this!"

Bardock let Goten go and they both stood up.

"Arigatou, Grandpa." Goten muttered as he wiped away the left over tears with his sleeves. Goten walked over the door.

"Oh, and Goten?"

Goten stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

"H-Hai?"

"Enjoy your Christmas present!" Bardock told him, giving his a thumbs up.

Goten blinked, confused.

"Trust me."

Goten nodded hesitantly before running out of the room.

__

'He'll love it, I just know he will.'

~*~

"What is it, 'Kaasan?" Goten asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, Goten! It's snowing!" Gohan told him.

"W-What? But the weather guy said it wouldn't snow for Christmas." Goten said, confused.

"Well, I guess they were wrong! Man, it's really comin' down!" Goku told them. "Come look, Goten. See for yourself." He said, making a space for Goten by the window.

Goten ran over and looked out. He blinked, not believing his eyes.

It _was_ snowing! And there was a lot of it, too!

'_Enjoy your Christmas present!'_

Goten's eyes began to water as he spun around and ran out of the room.

~*~

Bardock stood up quickly when he heard the door fly open, only to be tackled to the floor.

"You're the best, Grandpa! Thank you!" Goten cried into Bardock's chest.

"So you do like your Christmas present, huh Goten?" Bardock asked, smiling.

Goten nodded. "Thank you!" He whispered into Bardock's chest before looking up at Bardock. "But, how did you get it to snow?"

Bardock smirked. "A friend helped me out."

Just then, the clock struck midnight.

"It's Christmas. Merry Christmas, Grandpa." Goten said, closing his eyes and laying his head against Bardock's chest.

Bardock hugged him tighter. "Merry Christmas, my young grandson. Merry Christmas."

~*~

A/N: Merry Late Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year!

~Angel Abi-chan~


	14. Separation

A/N: Hello, everyone! I present you with the first chapter of 2003 for MGAG!

One of the reasons this chapter is out today is because we had Thursday of because of *takes deep breath* SNOW! Our very, very first snowfall of the winter!! And the first form of precipitation we've had in a while. *sighs* Weather in Nebraska is _so_ unpredictable. I mean, last week I believe, we had a high of _70_, and, now, we have snow! *Giggles* Oh, well! I still love it here! Well, since we had a snow day, I could work on this chapter and got it out earlier!

Thank you a whole bunchies to all of the people who have reviewed so far! It makes me so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or it's characters. They remain to their rightful owners! I do, however, own any characters I make up. Also, Burenda owns part of the idea for this story since she gave me the idea and then I changed it around a little.

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(Separation)

__

Anything not attempted remains impossible.

"C'mon, Goten, just ask it to go a little faster!" Trunks complained as he sat on Kinto'un. They decided to use the puffy, golden cloud instead of flying so their family and friends wouldn't be able to trace them. They also decided to keep their ki as low as they could. Goten looked at him.

"Tr-r-r-u-u-unks-ku-u-u-n...!" Goten whined, looking away. He closed his eye and shook his head, following with an exasperated sigh. "This is as fast as it wants to go right now." He looked back at Trunks. "I've told you that already!"

"How much further is it, Trunks?" Bardock asked, trying to stop the fight early as he flew up to the cloud.

"Yeah, yeah." Trunks murmured. He pushed the button on the Dragon Radar and the blinking dots appeared on the little screen. "Only about fourteen or fifteen more miles. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. We'd be there sooner if this cloud would go faster." Trunks muttered the last part under his breath. Goten looked at him but didn't say anything. "It seems that the person is heading to the other Dragon Ball."

"I have to ask. How exactly are you planning on getting the Dragon Balls away from the person who already has them?" Bardock asked.

"We'll ask nicely for them to give us the Dragon Balls. And if that doesn't work-" Goten started.

"Then we'll beat 'em up." Trunks finished calmly before stifling a yawn.

Bardock sweat dropped. "N-Nani?! You're not kidding?"

"No. Anyway, the humans who are collecting the Dragon Balls are usually gonna ask for world domination, so technically, we're doing the world a favor." Trunks pointed out matter-of-factly.

Bardock sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He rubbed his ears. "Do you think you could shut that thing off? That stupid beeping noise is giving me a headache!"

"You'll get used to it." Trunks said, looking at him. He looked back down at the radar. And his eyes widened. "Uh-oh." Trunks stated bluntly.

"Uh-oh? I don't like that 'uh-oh'. What is it Trunks?" Bardock asked.

"Trunks-kun?" Goten turned at blinked at him.

"You might want to tell this stupid cloud to pick up the pace, Goten. Looks like our fellow collector is already at the next Dragon Ball."

~*~

"Moshi Moshi?" Bulma asked, answering the phone and then holding it to her ear with her shoulder as she continued to work on the machine she was putting together.

"Moshi Moshi, Bulma." Goku replied from the other end. "Um, is Goten there?"

"Of course he's not, Son-kun! Trunks said that he and Goten were going to spar at your place today. Isn't he there?" Bulma asked, as she wiped the grease off of her hands and onto her pants before taking the phone off of her shoulder and switching ears.

"No. Trunks called around 4 o'clock asking if Goten could go over _there_." Bulma looked at her wristwatch. It was now 6 o'clock. "Chi-Chi's getting worried about him. He said he'd call if he was going to be late and he hasn't yet."

"So let me get this straight. Trunks called you and asked if Goten could come over _here_, but he told _me_ that he was going over there?"

"That's pretty much it." Goku told her.

"Trunks! What am I going to do with him?! Damn it!" Bulma yelled, frowning. She heard Goku laughing nervously on the other end of the line, making her frown deepen.

"I-I'll look for their ki and see what I can find. I'll call you back when I've found them." Goku told her.

"Hai, Son-kun. I'll see if I can get Vegeta to go help you look for them. Good-bye." She replied, hanging up the phone. She let out an exasperated sigh. "That boy! He's going to be in so much trouble when he gets home!" She turned and walked out of the room toward the gravity room.

"VEGETA!" She screamed, stepping up to the gravity room door.

~*~

"N-Nani?! How'd he get there so fast?!" Goten and Bardock asked in unison as Kinto'un came to a halt.

"How should I know?! Just tell the cloud to go faster!" Trunks yelled back.

"But it doesn't want to, and we can't force it to." Goten muttered back. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh, no!" Goten shouted, slapping his forehead. "I forgot that one of the Dragon Balls is at home!"

"Are you serious?!" Trunks asked, making Goten nod in response. Trunks and Bardock sighed. "Great. That means one of us will have to go back and get it."

"Well, I can't go because I wouldn't be able to pick the Dragon Ball up." Bardock said.

"And we have to get the other Dragon Balls back. If we go, we'll have to separate. That means one of us will have to take the nimbus. Then the other one will have to fly and one of our parents will sense us." Trunks frowned.

Then, Goten got an idea. "Grandpa, do you think you could carry Trunks-kun on your back and then go up ahead and get the Dragon Balls?"

"C-Carry?" Bardock blinked at his grandson. He scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess."

Goten pointed a thumb at himself. "I'll go and get the Dragon Ball from home with nimbus."

"Goten, you'll have to sneak around so your family members don't see you." Trunks told him.

Goten nodded and said, "Hai, I know. Now, we better hurry."

"Right. Come on, Trunks. Get on." Bardock said. Trunks nodded and jumped onto Bardock's back. Bardock turned his head to Goten. "Goten, hurry back."

Goten stood up on Nimbus. "You got it."

"You ready, Trunks?" 

"Yup. You're really gonna have to fly, Mr. Bardock." Trunks told him. "They're already starting to go for the next Dragon Ball. We've wasted too much time here."

"Okay. Bye, Goten." Bardock called to his Grandson as he started to fly off, waving.

"Do your best, Grandpa, Trunks-kun!" Goten called back, waving as they soon became out of sight. Goten narrowed his eyes. "All right!" Goten bent his legs and arms, getting into the same position to ride the cloud as his father had always done as a child. "Let's go, Kinto'un!" Goten yelled.

The cloud took off in the opposite direction of Bardock and Trunks, leaving a trail of golden-yellow behind.

~*~

A/N: *stretches* Another chapter done! Please review!

~Abi-chan~

****

Story Advertising

Title: The Lone and Level Sands

****

Author: Logan

****

Summary: 50 years have passed since the end of DBGT. The Saiya-jin Bloodline has been all but eliminated from the universe and, in the far reaches of the afterlife, Bardock sets out on a quest to find Kakarotto- the son he never knew...

****

Story Id number: 442153

****

Rated: R


	15. The Magician, Akkikou!

A/N: Hi, everybody. Sorry this chapter is out a lot later than usual. The reason is because I've been really, really sick over the last two months. The last time I was at school was February 21st. I've been in the hospital, and have had to keep going back for more and more tests (And they still don't know what's wrong -_-!). I'm still not feeling too good, but I've kept everyone waiting, so here's this update.

Also, I enjoy all of the reviews (Yes, even the flames), however, please do not rush me. It's been a very stressful time lately. I've had to deal with the fact that I might've had cancer (Luckily I don't), and getting caught up in school. I am sorry for the delay, however I can't tell you when the next update will be.

And, as you can see, I've changed my pen name. I will be using this name on reviews and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, or any of it's characters. I do, however, own any characters I make up! Pearlz helped me with the name of the bad guy, and Burenda helped with the story idea.

Warning: This chapter will have more harsh language than other chapters.

Now, on with the story!

****

My Grandpa's A Ghost

(The Magician, Akkikou!)

__

You can sit around and wait for the good things to happen to you, or you can go out and make them happen.

Goten peaked out from behind the tree.

"Okay, the coast is clear!" he said to himself before running to the small house that his father and great-grandfather had once shared. He threw open the door and ran inside. He looked around and saw the Dragon Ball on its pillow. The young Son smiled happily as he ran up and grabbed the Dragon Ball gently. "Alright! Now, I can go back to Grandpa and Trunks-kun!"

Goten placed the Dragon Ball in his bag, and, then, sprinted out of the house. He was about to call for Kinto'un, but someone stepped in front of him. He immediately recognized the face.

"H-Hi, 'Niisan. What's up?" he asked nervously, quickly hiding the bag behind his back.

Gohan looked down at the smaller half-Saiya-jin, hands on hips. "Like you don't know. 'Kaasan and 'Tousan have been worried about you. Where've you been?"

Goten shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, trying to think of a good enough lie that he knew Gohan would by.

"I've been with Trunks-kun." he finally answered. It was the truth, '_Just not the whole truth._' he thought.

"Really? Then, maybe, you can tell Bulma where he is, huh, Goten?" Goten's eyes widened.

"Um, uh, of course I can!" he lied.

"Well, then lets go tell 'Kaasan and 'Tousan so they can call Bulma." Gohan said, starting to walk to the house.

"W-Wait, 'Niisan!" Goten ordered.

Gohan turned and innocently asked, "Why? Is there something else? Or are you going to tell me the truth?

Goten moaned as his older brother half-smiled, half-smirked in triumph. "'Niisan, please don't tell our parents I was here! _Please_!"

"And why should I? You've had everyone worried sick!"

"Because.... Because...." Goten started, trying to think of a good threat. _'Okay, think like Trunks-kun, think like Trunks-kun! Ha, I've got it!'_ Goten smiled evilly at Gohan. "'Cause if you tell, _I'll_ tell 'Kaasan and 'Tousan and Vegeta-san and everybody else about you and Videl-san _kissing_ when you were _suppose_ to be studying!"

Goten's smile turned into a satisfied smirk as he saw Gohan's eyes widen. It was working.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Goten countered.

Gohan scowled and crossed his arms, thinking. Finally, he said, "Oh, fine. You got me, Little Brother. I won't tell 'Kaasan and 'Tousan."

Goten grinned broadly, and he jumped at Gohan and hugged him around the waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"I can't believe you saw Videl and I. You're starting to pick up traits from Trunks, aren't you?" Gohan asked as Goten jumped back onto the ground. The chibi let out a giggle.

"Bye-Bye, 'Niisan!" Goten said before calling Kinto'un. "'Member not to tell, 'Niisan!" he reminded Gohan as he hopped onto the puffy, orange cloud.

Gohan ran his hands through his hair, and let out a long, exasperated sigh. As Goten flew off, waving, Gohan muttered to himself, "Darn kid."

~*~

"C'mon, Mr. Bardock!" Trunks whined as he kicked Bardock in the side. "Go faster! If you don't, then they'll get this Dragon Ball and have _3_!"

Bardock growled. "Trunks, for the last time..." he began, "I'M NOT A HORSE, SO STOP KICKING ME LIKE ONE!!!"

"Well, then go faster! We don't have much time, Mr. Bardock!"

"Yeah, yeah. So how much further is it anyway?" Bardock asked, sounding bored.

Trunks looked at the radar. "Well, we'll be coming up to it in a few seconds, so- W-What?!" Trunks exclaimed suddenly.

"Hmm? What is it, Trunks?" Bardock turned his head to the boy on his back.

"Th-There's a Dragon Ball coming toward us." The chibi laughed. "It must be Goten! Mr. Bardock, he must not have been caught!"

"That didn't take him very long, did it?" Bardock asked, smiling.

"Nope! Huh?" Trunks looked down as the beeping from the Dragon Radar became louder. "Mr. Bardock, go down! We're here!"

Bardock nodded and flew back down to the ground. Trunks hopped off as soon as Bardock's invisible feet touched the ground.

"Okay, it's over there!" Trunks said, pointing to his right. Bardock followed the boy's finger. He squinted hard and, finally, spotted someone.

"Hey, Trunks?" Bardock tapped Trunks on the shoulder. "Is that the person that's collecting the Dragon Balls also?"

"Hmm?" Trunks looked up from the radar. "Um, I guess. C'mon, let's go get them before he gets away!" Trunks took off toward the figure.

"Wait up, Trunks!" Bardock called, chasing after him.

"Excuse me, mister? That ball, you don't mind if I have it do you?" Trunks asked to the tall man holding the Dragon Ball.

The man (if you could call him that) glared down at Trunks evilly with piercing black eyes. He had spiky red hair and pale white skin with purple lines across his cheeks. Bardock blinked at his clothing, a long, black cloak, also. _'Strange. That cloak looks familiar to me... Wonder why...'_

"Hello, mister? Is anyone home?" Trunks asked the 'man', who continued glaring at him.

"You dare approach me and ask for _my_ Dragon Ball?" The 'man' spoke suddenly.

"But, mister, you already have two of them!" Trunks pouted.

"Yes, and you need all _seven_ to make a wish! Now, tell me how you know I have two?" he asked, taking a step toward the boy. Trunks stood still, not backing down.

"That's my business. Now, please give me the Dragon Ball so I don't have to _take_ it from you." Trunks said, radar still in hand.

"Annoying little brat." The 'man' reached out and grabbed Trunks around the throat. Trunks, surprised, tried desperately to get the giant hand off. "Do you know who I am, boy?"

"H-Hey let go!"

"_I_ am Akkikou, the Prince of the once strong Cimga-jin [1] race!" Akkikou's squeeze tightened. "I'll be **damned** if I let you, a small, _earthling_ boy, take away my chance to revive my people, and conquer the universe!"

__

'Cimga-jin.... Cimga-jin... That name rings a-" Bardock's eyes widened. '_Uh... oh.'_

"Trunks, get him off of you!" Bardock ordered.

"I'm... trying...!" Trunks said back.

Bardock growled before running up and, after taking in a nervous breath, punching Akkikou in the cheek. Not only did it make the Cimga-jin drop the chibi half-Saiya-jin, he also dropped the Dragon Ball. Trunks gasped for air, his tail swaying behind him.

"T-Thanks, Mr. Bardock." Trunks whispered. He looked down and noticed the Dragon Ball at his feet. He smiled and grabbed it. "Great job! He can't see you so he didn't know you were here!"

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" Akkikou asked as he wiped the blood off of his lip. Then, he noticed Trunks stand up, holding the Dragon Ball in one hand, and the Dragon Radar in the other. "Boy, give me that ball!"

Trunks smirked up at the tall alien. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue before looking at his mother's radar.

"According to this, he still has two Dragon Balls." Trunks said to Bardock.

Bardock scratched his head, responding with, "Uh-huh, and you're gonna get those... how?"

"Dunno. Any ideas?"

Bardock shook his head.

"Little Bastard. Who the hell are you-" Akkikou stopped dead in his sentence as he spotted something brown twitching from side to side behind Trunks. His eyes widened. _'He's a-'_

Trunks looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What's wrong with you?"

Akkikou began to chuckle evilly.

Bardock blinked, then, looked down at Trunks and saw the tail.

"T-Trunks, hide your tail, quickly!"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because-"

"So, you're a Saiya-jin, boy?" Akkikou smirked. "I thought all Saiya-jins died at he hands of Frieza, but I guess I'm wrong, eh?"

Trunks' smirk grew. "Hmph! You sure are! My 'Tousan's one of the strongest Saiya-jin's there is!"

"Trunks, shut up!" Bardock said frantically. Trunks ignored him.

"Strongest, huh?"

"Yep, that's right!" Trunks answered proudly.

"Well, the next time you see him, do me a favor and tell him that all Saiya-jin are going to pay _double_ for what they did to my people!"

~*~

"Grandpa! Trunks-kun! Grandpa! Trunks-kun! Trunks- Huh?" Goten blinked and looked at his bag. He took out the Dragon Ball. "Hmm? It's blinking. Ha, that must mean Trunks-kun and Grandpa are close!" He looked over the edge of Kinto'un. "Where? Where? Wh- There!"

Goten stuck the Dragon Ball back into bag, and ordered, "'Kay, Kinto'un, fly down to Trunks-kun and Grandpa."

The cloud obeyed, and, when they were close enough, Goten jumped off.

"Trunks-kun, Grandpa! I got the-" Goten noticed Akkikou. He pointed to him and said, "Who's that?"

Akkikou, Trunks, and Bardock all looked at Goten.

"G-Goten!" Trunks said happily.

Akkikou's eyes widened, and he began to step back from the youngest half-Saiya-jin.

"Y-You look like him... That... That bastard..." Akkikou muttered.

Goten blinked and tilted his head to the side, innocently.

"Like who?" he asked, confused. Trunks also looked at Akkikou.

"Shit, he remembers." Bardock said under his breath.

Akkikou began to laugh insanely.

"You, You're a Saiya-jin also I see." he said, referring to Goten's swaying tail. "You're a descendant of that bastard who killed my people, aren't you?"

"What'd you mean?" Goten asked, trying not to tremble at Akkikou's insane laughing.

"Tell me, child." Akkikou began, his eyes glowing blue. Goten's eyes widened as they became clouded over with the same light color of blue. "Where do you get your Saiya-jin blood?"

"No, don't tell him anything, Goten!" Bardock pleaded.

"From my father and grandfather." Goten said, not seeming to hear Bardock.

"Goten?" Trunks whispered to his best friend. "Mr. Bardock, what's going on?!"

"That bastard is using magic to get Goten to tell him what he needs to know!" Bardock growled.

"M-Magic?!" Trunks asked in surprise.

"And their names?" Akkikou asked the hypnotized Goten.

"Goku and Bardock." Goten answered.

"I knew it. Well, thanks for the information, boy. Now, enjoy your nap." Akkikou clapped his hands and, instantly, Goten's eyes closed and he began to fall to the ground. Trunks caught him.

"Goten? Wake up, Goten!" Trunks said, shaking him. It was no use.

"I will collect all of the Dragon Balls. And, after I've made my wishes, you, young Goten, will be the first to die, along with this worthless planet and all of the other Saiya-jin bastards!" Akkikou, again, began to laugh as his feet lifted off the ground and he flew off.

~*~

A/N: How was it? It might not have been very good, but please review anyway.

[1] Cimga-jin: People from the planet Cimga.

~Erin~

****

Title: The Riddle

Author: Candyland

Summary: Goten is having nightmares about a terrible creature. When the attacks begin, only Goten knows the truth, but no one believes him! Is there any way to stop this thing?

Story Id number: 1275657


	16. Very Important Note Read if you want to ...

M'kay, Everyone!!! Pay attention, because this is important!!!!!

Even though this is hurting me more than _anything_ to write this, I have to tell you that this story is on hiatus, and I am even considering putting it up for adoption or discontinuing it. *Dodges all of the bricks and tomatoes thrown at her*

You see, ever since **Dragon Ball Z** ended on _Toonami_, I have had a lack of interest and inspiration to write **Dragon Ball Z**. I mean, I can sit and try to write it (which I have been _trying_ to do for the last month and a half), but I have found that my best works happen when I don't push too hard. If I do, then I get bored with it quickly and it doesn't _ever_ turn out the way I had hoped it would, and I _always_ want to give my _best_ to my readers/reviewers. You are, after all, the ones who have to read it.

Since my interest in **Dragon Ball Z** has been leaving me, I have begun to fall in love with other animes, particularly **Yu-Gi-Oh!**, **Shaman King**, **Noir**, and **Naruto **(which has held my #1 anime spot for a few months and has quickly become my favorite anime ever). And since I have more interest in these anime than **Dragon Ball Z** at the moment, I would rather write in a **Naruto** story than a **Dragon Ball Z **one.

Now, don't get me wrong. **Dragon Ball Z** was my _very_ first anime love, and it will always hold a special place in my heart (Sounds cheesy, I know). After all, it was **Dragon Ball Z** that first go me into writing fan fiction. If it weren't for it, I would _never_ have gained the writing skills that I have today. Have **Dragon Ball Z** in my life was a definite blessing, as corny and stupid as that may sound. I have made friends because of **Dragon Ball Z **and this fic was the first one to ever get over 100 reviews, which definitely made me smile and feel all warm inside.

Since I have injured my ankle three times since December (and have had to be on crutches all three times) and I am still recovering from illness (The doctors are just _now_ discovering what was/is wrong with me) that has taken away the last three months of school and has had me in bed since February, the reviews always made me feel a little better. Writers block, depression, illness, injury, you name it. I have suffered over the last three months, and **My Grandpa's A Ghost** is taking the beating for it.

I love you all. You have all put up with me and dealt with me. And to put up with a weak person like me takes a lot kindness. Thank you all for giving me this blessing in my life. Even though I have suffered over the last year, I have to say that it have also been one of the best years of my life.

You know, you can flame me if you want. After all, I cherish ever review and e-mail I get, even if they are flames. Call me weak, stupid, lousy, etc. I _really_ don't care. I'll just smile and think 'That's what I get'. I'll be surprised if I _don't_ get a flame.

As some last words, I would like to say that this doesn't mean that this story is going to end. I may change my mind sometime later on and continue it. It's just on hiatus until I decide.

You all have my heart. Thanks for everything, and, for now, Sayonara.

Love,

Erin L.


End file.
